El susurro de la Justicia
by Mogumi
Summary: Este es un fanfic que he decidido escribir de uno de mis personajes favoritos del Dragon Age: Anders. Se sitúa justo después de los acontecimientos del Dragon Age II
1. El susurro de la Justicia

Nunca se había sentido tan vivo como cuando escapaba de la Torre del Círculo, una y otra vez, incansable aún cuando tantas veces había sido devuelto y castigado. También sentía la llama de la vida cuando, en su vieja y destartalada clínica clandestina en Ciudad Oscura, situada bajo Kirkwall, ayudaba y curaba a los refugiados. Habían sido tiempos difíciles sin duda y había visto tantas cosas con las que otros hombres se habrían empequeñecido y deprimido… Pero eso no había ocurrido con Anders, todo esto le había dado fuerzas, ganas de luchar, de vivir, de rebelarse contra todo lo que era "injusto".

Ahora, no obstante, las cosas habían cambiado. Después de la destrucción de la Capilla en Kirkwall los magos a los que tanto había defendido se habían rebelado y alzado contra los templarios y aquel sistema opresor de Círculos. Anders ya preveía todo esto, pero lo que no esperaba era lo que vino después: su gente, los magos, empezaron a sentir rencor hacia él. Le culpaban de su nueva situación como fugitivos (¡como si estar en el Círculo fuera mejor!) y poco a poco Anders comprendió que ya no había un lugar para él junto a ellos. Ahora Anders se sentía morir.

No es que estuviera mal físicamente ni nada de eso. Se había instalado cerca de Nevarra, en una cabaña abandonada que encontró casi por casualidad en su vagar. Después de comprobar que estaba deshabitada preparó y reparó todo lo necesario para conseguir que su nuevo hogar fuera habitable. No quedó especialmente cómodo, pero para él era un sitio acogedor. Nunca había necesitado la comodidad y en toda su vida sólo había disfrutado de ella mientras vivió en el odiado Círculo, así que no le importaba en absoluto.

Desde que había llegado allí, alrededor de un mes antes, Anders había llevado una vida similar a la de un ermitaño. Evitaba el contacto con otras personas y se había abandonado a la cavilación y la reflexión. Sólo se acercaba a la ciudad de Nevarra para lo necesario. En los bosques que rodeaban su cabaña abundaban las hierbas con las que elaborar ungüentos y brebajes medicinales, que vendía en el mercado de la ciudad cada vez que necesitaba comprar comida que él no podía conseguir por sus propios medios, ropa, enseres, etc. Y a esto se reducía el escaso contacto social que tenía con otras personas. Porque aunque el mago se sentía muy solo estaba decidido a permanecer así el tiempo que necesitara, que bien podía ser para siempre. No quería perjudicar a nadie más.

Su soledad la acentuaba la ausencia de aquella presencia que tanto tiempo había estado unida a él: Justicia. Ya no sentía a Justicia en su interior, nada. Simplemente un día desapareció. Anders ignoraba si el espíritu había vuelto al Velo, de donde provenía, o había encontrado un nuevo inquilino. "Mejor para él" pensaba Anders, ya que era otro de los tantos que había sido perjudicado por sus acciones. El pobre Justicia, llevado por los sentimientos del mago se estaba transformando inevitablemente en algo nuevo mucho más sucio y primitivo: Venganza. Quizás con su liberación había vuelto a ser quien en un día fue.

Y así, aquella mañana Anders estaba sumido en una reflexión mucho más práctica: ya estaba a mediados de otoño, el invierno se acercaba peligrosamente, y no era una decisión muy sabia pasarlo en aquel lugar apartado con la poca ropa de abrigo y mantas de las que disponía en ese momento. Tocaba bajar a la ciudad.

Cogió los frascos de las pociones que había fabricado hacía tan solo unas noches y los metió en la bolsa de piel que siempre le acompañaba en sus contadas escapadas a la ciudad. Aprovecharía para venderlas y así el viaje sería más equitativo. Un par de monedas de plata y otras tantas de bronce completaron todo su equipo.

Comenzó el descenso por el lindero flanqueado por abetos en su mayoría y algunos árboles cuyo nombre no sabría identificar. Aquello le relajaba, y a los pocos minutos ya se encontraba caminando por el tramo del camino que más le gustaba. Cerca de allí había un río, ahora mismo poco crecido por las pocas lluvias de las últimas semanas, y el sonido del agua corriendo por el cauce le resultaba una auténtica delicia. Dirigió su mirada hacia el este, dirección de la que provenía el sonido, aun a sabiendas de que desde donde se encontraba los árboles y arbustos le impedirían ver el río a lo lejos.

Demasiadas veces había recorrido ese camino como para no darse cuenta de que algo no encajaba. Buscó frenéticamente con la mirada hasta ver lo que parecía un cuerpo sin vida tendido en la tierra. Su reacción fue instantánea. Corrió hacia allí, podría haber más gente, quizás heridos. Y si había algo que la adversa situación que atravesaba no había cambiado ni un ápice era su inclinación a hacer lo que consideraba lo correcto.

Pronto quedó de manifiesto que allí no había nadie más. Anders se preguntaba qué criatura podría haber hecho aquello, ya que no parecía obra de bandidos: el cuerpo casi desnudo del hombre estaba cubierto de laceraciones aquí y allá. Esto, además, había hecho que quedase totalmente cubierto de sangre dándole un aspecto de lo más grotesco. No obstante no parecía que ninguno de los cortes fuera profundo, más bien que habían intentado dar a la desaventurada víctima todo el sufrimiento posible. Además, si todo esto no fuera poco, había sufrido diversas quemaduras de diferente gravedad. Pero… ¡por el Hacedor! ¡Si aún respiraba!

Como acto reflejo dejó caer la bolsa y se inclinó sobre él para curarle, la magia sanadora siempre había sido su especialización. Las heridas se cerraron sin mucho esfuerzo ya que, después de todo, no eran muy profundas pero estaba muy débil… peligrosamente débil. Ese pobre hombre necesitaría de ayuda durante varios días, quién sabe si durante más tiempo una vez hubiera podido evaluar la gravedad de sus lesiones. La ciudad aún estaba demasiado lejos para cargarlo él sólo hasta allí y no se había alejado demasiado de la cabaña así que la solución estaba clara.

Ató su bolsa al cinturón y cargó al herido a su espalda. Pesaba un poco (era un hombre algo musculoso) pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Una vez hubo llegado a la pequeña cabaña extendió una gruesa manta que tenía de repuesto en la cama y lo tendió sobre ella. El mago ya se las apañaría para ver dónde dormía aquella noche, después de todo un herido necesitaba el lecho más que él.

Después de arrancarle los andrajos que ahora componían su ropa mojó abundantemente un paño en la palancana y le limpió la sangre. Finalmente retiró la manta que había quedado sucia, lo vistió con una túnica de lana para que no pasase frío y lo arropó. Sabía por su experiencia como curandero que no despertaría pronto. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.


	2. La soledad se aparta

El sol se ocultaba ya por segunda vez desde que Anders recogió a aquel que ya denominaba "su nuevo paciente". Le parecía muy adecuado ya que no sabía su nombre y después de todo el mago había visto ocupado el tiempo que antes tanto le sobraba en cuidarle. Aún no había despertado pero en varias ocasiones había advertido que parecía encontrarse en un estado semiinconsciente. Más inconsciente que consciente a decir verdad, pero por la experiencia de Anders durante los años en la clínica de Kirkwall sabía que era una buena señal: pronto despertaría.

Y así sucedió aquella noche. Anders estaba absorto en la tarea de encender unas velas para iluminar la cabaña cuando oyó un quejido a sus espaldas. Se volvió apresuradamente para atenderle, casi tirando la vela que acababa de encender.

-¿Necesitas agua?- Preguntó con la voz ronca. Durante ese par de días de atenciones apenas había hablado y no lo había notado hasta ahora. Se aclaró la voz para volver a preguntar.- Tienes sed, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos, que hasta aquel momento Anders no sabía que eran de un verde intenso, se clavaron en él como cuchillos, examinándolo a fondo. Como buen cuidador, le acercó la taza llena de agua a los labios. Ese par de ojos miraron alternamente a Anders y a la taza con desconfianza.

-Vamos, tranquilo, no pasa nada.- dijo con tono apaciguador. Comprendía que estuviera confuso dada la situación. Despertarse en un sitio desconocido con alguien extraño después de haber sido atacado podía resultar un poco traumático al principio.

Tras una breve resistencia inicial el doliente tomó unos sorbos mientras Anders le ayudaba a inclinarse sosteniéndole con la mano que colocó bajo su nuca. Pronto los sorbos se transformaron en ávidos tragos. Anders sonrió para sus adentros, sentaba bien comprobar que se encontraba mejor. Le volvió a recostar.

-¿Puedes hablar?

Otra vez esa mirada. Iba a costar tranquilizarle, pero tendría paciencia. Ahora mismo le inspiraba una compasión inmensa, ver a un hombre hecho y derecho, tan corpulento, en un estado de tanta confusión y necesidad al mismo tiempo era una combinación extraña.

-Sí.- Contestó finalmente. Un sí tan claro, tan conciso, que casi parecía que se hubiera perdido en el silencio de la noche e hiciera que tuviera que pararse a pensar si verdaderamente había oído algo o se lo había imaginado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Fue la siguiente pregunta. Era mejor empezar por ahí, por lo fácil, lo sencillo. Ayudaría a que se fuera despejando su mente.

-Pi…- Pareció debatirse entre decírselo o no. Anders fingió no darse cuenta.- Piers… me llamo Piers.

-Piers…- Repitió Anders como para constatar.- Es curioso, nunca lo habría pensado. No tienes mucha cara de llamarte Piers, ¿sabes?- bromeó, había que romper el hielo. Una pequeña broma podría contribuir a crear un ambiente más familiar y que él se sintiera más relajado.

Pero a Piers no parecían gustarle las bromas, o al menos no parecía encontrarse de humor para recibirlas ya que su rostro se torció en una mueca de disgusto. Había que cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-Tranquilo, tú ahora sólo debes preocuparte por descansar. Mañana podremos seguir hablando… Estás bien, a salvo. Te encontré malherido en una zona cercana al arroyo. No sé si recordarás qué te pudo pasar…- Dejó la frase inconclusa al ver que su interlocutor no se molestaba ni en mirarle la cara.- Bueno, lo dicho: podemos seguir hablando mañana. Sólo para que lo sepas, mi nombre es Anders. Así sabrás cómo llamarme si durante la noche te encuentras mal o necesitas ayuda para lo que sea.- Un leve asentimiento como respuesta.

Quedó satisfecho, no necesitaba más, estaba bien y mañana podrían seguir hablando. Quizás eso arrojaría más luz sobre el asunto. El curandero no estaba preocupado, ya se había topado con varios pacientes cuya actitud era de lo más arisca. Cada uno tiene su personalidad después de todo, y no a todo el mundo le gusta verse impedido y necesitado de ayuda. Quizás su actitud cambiase con los días, pero no era algo que a Anders le preocupara, después de todo él siempre había curado a la gente siguiendo la misma filosofía: lo hacía porque quería, y no tenía por qué esperar ni recibir gratitud a cambio.

A la mañana siguiente Anders despertó temprano. Preparó un desayuno consistente en unas rebanadas de pan duro de otros días y unos trozos de queso, un desayuno muy humilde pero no por eso menos apetecible cuando uno se encontraba en una cabaña en medio del bosque y con el estómago vacío.

-Veo que estás despierto.- constató al acercarse a la cama de Piers, acercándole el plato de comida.- Buenos días. Come, te sentará bien.

-Buenos días.- respondió. No se preocupó en continuar la conversación mucho más y comenzó a devorar la comida, porque a aquello no se le podía llamar "comer".

"Bueno, al menos no ha perdido el apetito," pensó Anders para sí mismo.

-Piers, tú… ¿cómo te encuentras? Me tenías preocupado, ¿sabes? No es que pensase que fueras a morir pero… ya sabes, a veces es difícil saber si todo está correctamente. Quiero saber si te duele algo, cómo te encuentras, si estás fatigado y esas cosas.

Él no respondió inmediatamente, volvió a examinarlo de arriba abajo antes de dirigirse a él no con una respuesta sino con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿El qué? No te entiendo.

-Esto.- con un gesto de sus brazos abarcó toda la habitación intentando darle más énfasis a lo que estaba diciendo.- Cuidarme, ¿qué sacas con ello? Ni siquiera me conoces y mírate, ¿dónde estás durmiendo? ¿En ese gurruño de harapos que tienes ahí?- en efecto, Anders había improvisado un lugar para dormir con barias mantas y sábanas sobre el suelo de la cabaña, en un rincón.- ¿Qué quieres? Has de saber que no soy rico, no soy ningún noble ni nada de eso. Si piensas que cuando me encontraste por ahí tirado es porque algún bandido me había atracado estás muy equivocado. No vas a sacar nada de todo esto, ya te lo aviso.

-¿Algo más?- Anders no podía ocultar su disgusto. No iba a dejar que lo acusasen así.- Y no, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que fueras parte de la nobleza. Tus manos están demasiado encallecidas para ser alguien que no ha trabajado duro en su vida.

Piers frunció el ceño, lo que provocó que varias arrugas aparecieran en su frente. Volvió su mirada hacia el plato, ahora vacío. Sin duda estaba sopesando cómo continuar aquella incómoda discusión.

-Perdona… he sido un desconsiderado.- se disculpó sin levantar la vista.

Anders decidió que era hora de salir. Ya había terminado de comerse su parte del desayuno y después de todo aquel hombre ya podía más o menos valerse por sí mismo. No le pasaría nada por quedarse sólo un par de horas. Se le veía bien. Además, ahora mismo, no le apetecía para nada estar con él.

-Voy a bajar a la ciudad.- explicó mientras se dirigía al exterior.- Ya has dejado bien claro que estoy durmiendo sobre un montón de harapos y, la verdad, simplemente estaba esperando a que recuperases la conciencia para poder apartarme de tu lado y hacerme con otra cama. Tienes todo lo que necesitas justo ahí al lado.- señaló un pequeño mueble junto a la cama.

Ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la salida cuando oyó una pregunta. Piers tenía una duda, una duda que pilló a Anders desprevenido e hizo que se parase en seco.

-¿Eres un apóstata?

-Si la magia no hubiera sido parte de tu sanación, ahora mismo no estarías tan recuperado, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Anders le miró de soslayo. Quería poder apreciar la reacción que pudiera revelar esa parte de su identidad pero, o Piers era experto en poner cara de póker, o no le había sorprendido en absoluto.

-Sí, sí que lo sabía.- admitió- No es la primera vez que tienen que tratarme heridas usando la magia.

-Entonces, no te supone ningún problema, imagino. Perfecto, te sorprendería la cantidad de gente que se ha negado a que los cure un mago por miedo a convertirse en una abominación.

-Pues no, eso tampoco me sorprende.- aclaró Piers con un tono de lo más resuelto.

Todo esto ya empezaba a preocupar a Anders pero de pronto una leve, tímida sonrisa asomó en los labios de Piers.

-Tan solo bromeaba. La gente puede ser un poco inculta en lo referente a la magia, ¿verdad? Anda, ve y baja al pueblo y aprovisiónate de todo lo que necesites antes de que se haga tarde. Esta época es dura por Nevarra. No querrás que el sol se haya empezado a ocultar cuando quieras volver.

Le devolvió la sonrisa. En eso estaban de acuerdo.


	3. Un hombre justo

El ulular de un búho se podía oír a lo lejos. Anders sabía que se había demorado más de lo que debía; la luna, ya en lo alto del cielo nocturno, se lo confirmaba. Aún así estaba satisfecho, había logrado vender una cantidad mayor de medicinas de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Al parecer, una pequeña epidemia se había extendido por la población, nada grave a decir verdad, pero había provocado que muchos habitantes estuvieran interesados en el bálsamo que aliviaba los dolores de garganta. Aprovechando esta situación había podido sacar un buen pellizco, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que su bolsa de dinero había estado tan llena, aunque aquello duró poco.

Había comprado todo lo necesario para armarse un camastro. Transportaba las tablas de madera, atadas con una cuerda, a su espalda. Alguien, un hombre cuyo nombre Anders ni siquiera lograba recordar, se había ofrecido para ayudarle a llevarse todo aquello pero él rehusó sin pensarlo dos veces: toda precaución era poca.

Cierto era que hasta el momento nadie le había molestado por ser un apóstata, y aunque nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su condición de mago hasta el momento tampoco tenía ganas de levantar sospechas innecesarias. No lo iba a ocultar, él siempre había considerado esta facultad un don, no algo de lo que sentirse avergonzado ni razón para ser perseguido, sin embargo también eran muchos los que no dudarían ni un momento en dar caza a alguien de su clase. Especialmente ahora… Todo estaba muy revuelto, y si antes ya había gente a la que la magia no le gustaba, ahora habían pasado al grupo de los auténticos extremistas.

Y esa era la razón por la que Anders no quería que nadie que no fuera de confianza, ningún caso extraordinario como su nuevo inquilino, Piers, conociera dónde vivía ni se acercase más de lo necesario.

-Hola, ¿qué tal estás?- Casi sin darse cuenta, inmerso en sus cavilaciones, había llegado a la cabaña.

Piers, sentado al borde de la cama, leía un libro cuyas viejas páginas estaban amarillentas y los bordes tan desgastados que tenía que tener cuidado para que no se rajaran al pasar.

-Bien.- Levantó la vista de su lectura- Espero que no te importe que haya husmeado un poco para ver qué encontraba. Estar tendido en la cama todo el día durmiendo… no soy esa clase de persona, estaba muy aburrido. Y buenas noches, por cierto. Has tardado.

-Sí, es verdad, y creo que entre las horas que son y que vengo molido no me importa pasar una noche más durmiendo en el suelo.- Admitió mientras dejaba su carga.

A Anders no le hizo falta preguntar qué libro estaba leyendo, sólo tenía uno: "Historia Antigua de Ferelden". Para una persona curiosa como era él, tenía que reconocer que resultaba una lectura bastante tediosa y aburrida pero dado que no había logrado procurarse otro libro hasta la fecha decidió conformarse leyéndolo una y otra vez en las noches que no podía dormir. Era un remedio infalible para el insomnio y ahora Anders podía considerarse hasta casi un experto en lo que a historia de Ferelden se refiere.

-Lo comprendo.- tomó asiento en la cama, justo al lado de Piers. Se tomó un momento para examinarlo. Aparentemente todas las heridas estaban sanadas, pero había quedado muy débil, eso también saltaba a la vista. No podría irse a la ciudad andando así como así. Anders tendría compañía al menos unos días más.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Cuando puedas irte, quiero decir. Tengo ropa que podrías llevarte, si quieres. Bastaría hasta que llegues a tu hogar. ¿Dónde vives, por cierto?

-Bueno… no soy de aquí al lado, precisamente. Estaba por aquí de paso, ¿sabes?- ahora por fin le miraba a la cara, sin miradas evasivas, así que el mago sabía que se estaba empezando a abrir- De todas maneras, llevo tanto tiempo últimamente que se puede decir que ahora mismo no soy de ningún sitio.

Anders comenzó a desvestirse, estaba muy cansado y quería ponerse cómodo. Aún así no quería dejar a medias aquella conversación. Muy a regañadientes tenía que admitir que la compañía producía cierta mejoría en su estado de ánimo.

-¿Y qué te llevó hasta aquí? ¿Buscabas algo?

-Lo cierto es que sí, a alguien más bien… Pero con lo del ataque del último día mis planes han cambiado.- Anders lo miró con curiosidad.- Creo que volveré, sería lo mejor.

-Pero esa persona que decías…

-Que no, ahora todo está bien, te lo digo yo. -Piers agitó una mano, quitándole importancia.- Y yo también quiero hacer preguntas, basta ya de hablar de mí. Anders, ¿no? ¿Llevas mucho por aquí? Ya sé que eres un apóstata y todo eso, pero normalmente se encuentran en grupos, no tan solo como tú estás. ¿No tienes algún compañero? ¿Alguien que te siguiera cuando los Círculos cayeron?

Lo cierto es que no tenía nada parecido a un compañero. Y al oír esa palabra sintió una punzada de dolor. Compañero… Le hacía pensar en él, en Karl. Muchos años habían pasado desde que le viera morir en sus propios brazos. Desde entonces no había habido nadie en la vida de Anders con quien lograse tener esa conexión tan grande. Ellos, que tan afines eran en todas sus ideas, en su manera de vivir la vida, unidos en su lucha contra la opresión que podían entender de primera mano, y qué ingenuos habían sido. Esa ingenuidad se pagó cara: los templarios volvieron a quitarle a Anders una de las cosas que más valoraba transformando a Karl en tranquilo. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

-No, no hay nadie.- esa persona ya no estaría nunca con él.- Y estoy aquí desde la caída de los Círculos. Prefiero apartarme para que no me persigan, hay gente que nos tiene miedo.

-Lo sé. Pero tú no pareces peligroso.- observó.- Pareces, pues eso, pacífico.

A duras penas pudo reprimir la triste risa que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios. Pacífico no era un adjetivo que le hubiera ido muy bien en Kirkwall, cuando hizo volar la Capilla. Pero no era momento para explicar su implicación en aquel suceso.

-Mi especialización ha sido siempre la magia sanadora, así que me puedes considerar pacífico. Nunca me ha gustado la magia de sangre, al contrario de lo que muchos piensen de los apóstatas. Ideas preconcebidas, eso es todo lo que tienen de nosotros. ¿Es que no me puedo vigilar yo solito? Ningún demonio va a venir a tentarme y…

Anders se interrumpió al sentir a sus espaldas la mano que se apoyaba en su hombro. Como siempre que se ponía a hablar de estos temas, se distraía demasiado. ¿Cuándo se había levantado Piers de la cama? ¿Cuándo se le había acercado tanto? Se volvió, para encontrarse ahora cara a cara.

-Tranquilo, no tienes que explicármelo. Ya he visto que eres un buen tipo. No tienes nada por aquí sospechoso, un círculo de invocación, una daga envenenada…- bromeó. Anders rió, la primera risa en mucho tiempo.- Y lo más importante de todo: me has salvado. Te debo una. En unos días me iré de aquí, pero pienso devolverte el favor así que volveré. Ve pensando qué quieres que te traiga a mi regreso, vives en la pobreza y sin comodidades. Puedo ayudarte, no tengo mucho pero algo puedo hacer dentro de mis posibilidades. Soy un hombre justo.

El mago no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No lo estaban juzgando, y encima se iba a ver recompensado por su dedicación cuando aquello ya era bastante recompensa. Piers aseguraba ser un hombre justo, y a Anders le gustaban los hombres justos.


	4. Por un día

Los siguientes días fueron muy distintos a todo lo que ya había vivido en aquella cabaña. No es que la rutina fuera muy distinta; después de todo poco se podía hacer allí, en medio de ninguna parte, pero Anders tenía la certeza de que algo empezaba a cambiar en su interior.

La apatía en la que había estado sumido comenzaba a hacerse a un lado. Todavía no desaparecía por completo, pero por fin estaba empezando a dejar paso a los sentimientos, y de todos ellos el más importante comenzaba a destacar frente al resto: la alegría.

-¿Lo tienes todo?

Anders se volvió hacia Piers. Sabía que a él le debía este cambio.

-Sí, sí. Ya va todo.- respondió mientras comprobaba por última vez la bolsa que contenía todos los enseres de aseo.

Ambos se disponían a ir a una zona bastante calmada del río que pasaba por allí. Aunque se había hecho lo que se había podido, allí dentro uno no podía asearse a fondo como es debido, y la debilidad de Piers le había impedido alejarse de la cabaña. Ahora que se encontraba bien podrían ir los dos juntos.

Ambos se encaminaron al sendero que conducía a la ciudad. El primer tramo era ése, sencillo. Después había que salir del camino y continuar por una pendiente algo pronunciada. Tardarían una media hora en llegar. Mientras, conversaban.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de tomar un baño.- declaraba Piers.- Mi pelo está tan sucio que ya casi ni me acuerdo de que es rubio.

-Quien te viera ahora, no sabría que eras la misma persona que antes de venir aquí conmigo. No te reconocería.- continuó la broma.

-No, desde luego que no...

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo?

Piers se quedó mirando a Anders unos segundos. Su mirada le decía que, sin duda, se había acordado de algo o alguien del pasado.

\- Estaba pensando en mi familia. Todo esto me ha hecho pensar. Si tú no me hubieras encontrado habría muerto y no hubiera tenido oportunidad de volverlos a ver. Y hace tanto de la última vez...

-Pero creía que me habías dicho que no tienes a nadie.- Anders estaba muy sorprendido. Precisamente la pasada noche estuvieron hablando de ese tema. Anders le había hablado de la vida en el Círculo y las personas que allí había conocido. También le refirió brevemente sobre su época de guarda gris y como apóstata. Que aquello supuso para él el principio de tan ansiada libertad. Que había cruzado su camino con personas que le habían marcado de por vida. Y que, finalmente, tras la caída de los Círculos estaba solo.

-No tengo mujer e hijos. Pero en su día tuve una familia, mis padres y mis hermanos viven en Las Marcas Libres. Me separé de ellos muy joven, demasiadas bocas que alimentar, había que buscarse la vida, ya sabes. Eso sí que te lo conté, que hace mucho que no los veo, y me gustaría saber de ellos.

A Anders le daba envidia el hecho de que los demás tuvieran familia. Era algo que él apreciaba mucho y que, por el hecho de ser mago, se le había negado. Piers lo sabía, por eso prefería evitar este tema.

-Entonces ¿irás a verles en cuanto te vayas de aquí?- aquella pregunta sonó más triste de lo que Anders había pretendido, no quería pensar en la despedida.

Su compañero le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sabía que en esos pocos días habían creado un vínculo y que, aunque Anders no lo hubiera dicho de viva voz, prefería aquella vida en compañía a volver a quedarse sólo.

-Sabes que volveré, te lo prometí.- y la seguridad que irradiaban sus palabras apartaba toda sospecha de que pudiera ocurrir lo contrario.

Al llegar al tramo del río Piers ya no parecía tan seguro en querer bañarse.

-Esto es de locos, el agua está helada -farfulló mientras introducía un pie.- Creo que mejor será terminar deprisa.- echó una mirada alrededor para ver dónde se encontraba Anders, que había invocado un hechizo de calor y ya estaba dentro del agua.- Mira por dónde, ¡si ser mago tiene sus ventajas y todo!

Ése era una especie de juego entre ellos: Piers gustaba de hacerle rabiar, haciendo referencias a la magia, pero sus bromas favoritas giraban en torno a la magia de sangre. Éste tema no agradaba nada a Anders, en realidad tampoco a su compañero, pero las bromas al respecto se habían convertido en algo habitual.

-Los años en el Círculo han traído cosas buenas, sí.- contestó Anders con tono jocoso.- Pero ten cuidado, yo mismo he hecho el jabón que vas a utilizar y no te puedo asegurar que si lo usas no te conviertas en una abominación.

-Eso si no muero antes congelado.

Dicho esto se zambulló en el agua. Anders observaba divertido cómo se lavaba frenéticamente en un intento de terminar rápido para salir del agua lo antes posible.

-Espera.- se acercó donde estaba Piers.- Es imposible que caliente todo este agua, y más si está fluyendo. Si fuera una bañera. Pero si nos acercamos al menos estarás más templado, algo de mi hechizo te llegará...

A los labios de Piers asomó una tímida sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿Has pensado ya qué es lo que quieres? Cuando vuelva, ¿qué quieres que te traiga?

Anders pensó durante unos momentos. En realidad ya sabía lo que quería.

-Un gato. Me gustan mucho, y me hará compañía cuando nadie más esté conmigo.- Piers soltó una sonora risotada. Anders se indignó tanto que comenzó a salpicarle agua.- ¿!Qué!? ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-¡Pero qué poca ambición tienes! -Piers intentaba, en vano, protegerse de las salpicaduras. -Me salvas la vida, te pregunto qué quieres a cambio, ¡y me pides un gato! ¿Para qué? Oh ya sé para qué: vas a sacrificarlo en un ritual de magia de sangre.

Ya estaba otra vez con las bromitas. Anders se sirvió de un hechizo para echarle más agua: se lo tenía merecido.

-Dime entonces, ¿qué brillante idea habías pensado tú? ¿Qué me vas a traer? Y procura que no te ataquen por el camino, no te tenga que recoger otra vez medio maltrecho.

Ése era un tema que no habían vuelto a tratar mucho, el día que encontró a Piers. Él insistía en que no sabía muy bien qué le había pasado, que cuando se quiso dar cuenta algo se le echó encima. Un demonio quizás. Anders y él habían discutido un poco al respecto: el mago no había visto ningún demonio o abominación desde que llevaba viviendo allí. "Tú estabas bebido y no sabes ni lo que viste" le decía Anders.

-Un buen vino, quizás... A saber cuánto tiempo llevas sin probar uno.- Piers se declaraba a sí mismo un gran amante de esta bebida.- Dinero, ropajes... Pero pidas lo que me pidas hay algo que sí te pienso traer.- Anders le miró expectante.- Una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Sí, una sorpresa. Te contaré algo, pero hasta entonces tendrás que tener paciencia.

No sabía qué pensar de todo aquello, pero quizás sería algo divertido. En cualquier caso, hacía demasiado frío para permanecer allí mucho más tiempo así que se vistieron y volvieron al cálido refugio que les ofrecía la cabaña.

Esa noche llovió. Anders y Piers se encontraban uno frente a otro, sentados a la mesa, mientras contemplaban el panorama.

-Mañana es el día.- anunció Piers. Ni siquiera miró a su interlocutor. Estaba como ausente, mirando las gotas caer.

Por su parte, Anders no necesitaba ninguna aclaración. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. En realidad, podría haberse ido antes si hubiera querido, pero Anders sospechaba que ambos habían disfrutado de la compañía mutua.

-Será un viaje largo... Me llevará un par de semanas volver, siendo optimistas.

Dos semanas... Ése era el doble de tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Y pensar que en tan poco tiempo alguien se podía hacer tan imprescindible...

-Aquí estaré, esperándote. Sabes que no tengo motivos para ir a otra parte.

De pronto, a Anders se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ya sé qué es lo que quiero.

El repentino cambio de conversación captó la atención de Piers.

-Aparte del gato, querrás decir, ¿no?- preguntó con sorna.

Anders sonrió. Cómo iba a echar de menos esos comentarios, sólo el Hacedor lo sabía.

-Aparte del gato.- confirmó.

Se miraron durante unos segundos. Sabía por su mirada que no le negaría nada de lo que le pidiera.

-Quiero un día más contigo.


	5. Vino y tarta de manzana

Ese día Anders se sentía como un adolescente preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños. Tenían que aprovecharlo al máximo. Por primera vez bajaron juntos a la ciudad. Allí compraron una botella de vino, "Este es el mejor vino para los pobres, si intentas olvidar que es barato podrás sentir que eres de alta cuna mientras lo bebes" había asegurado Piers. Después, era el turno de Anders, él también tenía caprichos que no se había permitido, y así se lo hizo saber: cerca de la calle principal, en una esquina, había un estupendo puesto repleto de tartas. Simplemente por el aroma que desprendían ya podías adivinar que eran deliciosas. Se decidieron por una de manzana.

Justo en el momento en que Anders pagaba oyó una conversación a sus espaldas. No solía prestar atención a las conversaciones ajenas, pero ese fragmento captó su atención.

-... se van mañana, estos templarios son unos incompetentes. Vienen, se aprovechan de nuestra hospitalidad, no hacen nada de nada, y se van. Dicen...

Ya se alejaban y no pudo escuchar el resto, pero bastó para que sintiese cómo se le helaba la sangre en las venas. Entonces pudo notar que, a su lado, Piers se ponía incluso más tenso que él. Intentó recobrar la compostura, pero Anders ya lo había visto. Su mente buscaba una respuesta razonable a semejante reacción: Piers no era un mago, de haberlo sido ya se lo habría dicho o incluso lo habría notado aunque se lo hubiera ocultado. Entonces, ¿qué?

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó de la manera más discreta posible.

El tendero les dio el cambio y ellos retomaron su marcha calle arriba, en dirección contraria al grupo de personas que habían hablado sobre los templarios.

-Los has oído, ¿no? Hay templarios, si yo me los encuentro no pasará nada, pero ¿qué pasará si nos topamos con ellos ahora mismo? Irían a por ti, tenlo por seguro.

La explicación era bastante verosímil, y Anders se hubiera quedado conforme si no fuera por un detalle. Un detalle que le habría pasado desapercibido de no ser por la amistad que se había formado entre ellos: tal como el día que, tras haber recuperado la consciencia intentó hablar con él, la mirada de Piers era esquiva.

-Vamos, volvamos a casa.- dicho esto, tomó la mano de Anders con fuerza y aceleró el paso.

Entonces se dio cuenta, no hacía falta que se preocupase. Fuera lo que fuera que Piers tuviera en su cabeza, no iba a abandonarlo. Había dicho que volvieran a casa, y nadie llamaba así a ningún lugar si no lo consideraba un hogar.

Piers había notado que Anders estaba muy serio, así que se acercó y le dijo bajito al oído:

-Esconde bien esa botella de vino tinto. Cualquiera que te viera con ella daría por hecho que es sangre para tus rituales.

Quería hacerle reír. Anders se sintió un poco estúpido y acompañó la broma ocultando la botella con un gesto exagerado. No valía la pena preocuparse, al menos no por ese día. Tenían que pasarlo bien y nada ni nadie (ni siquiera los templarios) podría arruinarle el día que le había pedido a Piers.

-Cuando te reunas con tu familia ¿les hablarás de mí?- quiso saber.

-Oh ¡Claro que les hablaré de ti! Sobre todo al pequeño de mis hermanos. ¡Le encantan las aventuras! Se morirá de envidia al saber que he conocido a un antiguo guarda gris, eso sí, omitiré que estabas casi en la indigencia, si no a ver de qué voy a presumir.- Anders le propinó un codazo.- ¡No me mires así! Si también tienes cosas buenas, tu gran habilidad para escapar, por ejemplo. Debías traer a todos los templarios de cabeza.

Ya casi salían de la ciudad. A través del gran portón de las murallas se distinguía el campo abierto y, justo cuando lo estaban atravesando, se cruzaron con un librero ambulante que dirigía una caravana tirada por dos bueyes. Anders oteaba el contenido sin detenerse ya que no podían comprar nada más por ese día cuando lo vio: _Duro en Altaciudad, de Varric Tethras._

-¡Mira! Ése libro. Lo ha escrito mi amigo, aquel con el que jugaba a las cartas. Sabía que lo lograría, siempre le ha gustado contar historias y parece que ahora podrá leerlas todo el mundo.- su voz irradiaba orgullo, realmente se alegraba por él.

-¿Quieres ese libro? Sin duda supondría una buena adquisición para tu biblioteca, que hasta yo me he terminado ya ése de historia que tienes.

-No, no sería prudente. Hemos gastado casi todo el dinero, lo mejor será...

-Bueno, si ése es el problema yo conseguiré un descuento.- dicho esto se adelantó hacia el vendedor mientras cruzaba con Anders una sonrisa de complicidad, sonrisa que por lo que a él se refería, no sabía a qué venía.

Al cabo de unos minutos de debatir, el mercader se resistía a bajar más el precio. Anders ya sabía desde un principio que no iba a ceder, el precio que ellos podían pagar era casi irrisorio.

-¡Vámonos ya, Piers! No hagamos perder más tiempo a este pobre hombre.- le apremió.

Piers se despidió del mercader con un gesto de impotencia; sin embargo, en cuanto se hubo alejado del carromato y estuvo suficiente cerca del mago una sonrisa volvió a aflorar a sus labios.

-Aligeremos el paso, no se haga tarde.- propuso.

-Pues, como te iba diciendo, ése enano contaba unas historias fabulosas. A veces costaba distinguir la realidad de la ficción. Recuerdo una en la que un jardinero y una joven noble...

-¡LADRONES!

Casi le da un infarto del susto, pero Piers parecía saber exactamente lo que iba a pasar porque agarró todo lo que habían comprado esa mañana con fuerza y echó a correr sin vacilar ni un momento. Anders se apresuró a seguirle, pero ya le llevaba varios metros de ventaja ya que el mago no reaccionó hasta comprender qué era lo que acababa de acontecer.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le espetó mientras ambos iban a la carrera.

Cuando comprendieron que habían recorrido un buen tramo y que ya nadie les seguiría aminoraron el paso. Piers le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Le has robado, ¿verdad?.- Anders miraba atónito como Piers sacaba un ejemplar del libro de entre su camisa.- Hacedor, dame paciencia... No tendrías que haber recorrido a eso.

-No tendría que haber recorrido a eso si ése señor hubiera sido razonable con dos pobres hombres sin blanca.- la respuesta no tenía mucha convicción, se notaba que ni él mismo pensaba que así hubiera podido suceder.- Pero toma, cógelo, es lo que querías, ¿no?

En cierto modo, Anders incluso se sentía contento. Ése libro era algo que deseaba y que, de otra manera, no hubiera podido conseguir hasta pasado un buen tiempo. No quería reírle al ladrón su mala acción, pero a medida que lo iba pensando dentro de su cabeza se iba formando un cuadro muy distinto. Era sólo un libro, ¿qué pérdida podía suponer para un acaudalado mercader cuando ellos tenían que soportar el tedio en su separada cabaña? No, ya no le parecía tan malo, si acaso había sido una "travesura", se dijo. El autoconvencimiento ganó a la moral, al menos en esta batalla.

Anders tomó el libro de las manos de Piers fingiendo desinterés.

-No te voy a dar las gracias por esto, no ha estado bien.- se sentía incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, así que optó por curiosear distraidamente la portada. Para ser sinceros, sí que quería darle las gracias.

-Apresurémonos, cuanto antes lleguemos a casa, antes podrás leerlo. Lo estás deseando.

Al cabo de un rato ya estaba tendido en la cama devorando aquel libro lleno de intrigas mientras se comía un trozo de tarta de manzana. Se sentía de lo más satisfecho, y la presencia de Piers, que estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la cama, le reconfortaba. De pronto, Piers hizo una exclamación a su lado. Anders estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que se asustó y pegó un pequeño bote en la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Mira esto.- Piers le acercó su trozo de tarta para que pudiera examinarlo mejor. Al pegar un mordisco, habían quedado al descubierto unos arándanos que destacaban por su color rojizo con el resto de la tarta.- Mi tarta trae sorpresa. Parece que a la cocinera se le cayó aquí... Seguro que es el contenido de otra tarta.

-¿!Y para eso me interrumpes!? ¡Piers!- Anders no daba crédito - Estaba en la parte más emocionante, ¿sabes? Un asesino iba a matar a la pobre condesa, y es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero ¡bah! ¿Y qué te importará a ti todo esto?

Lo absurdo de la situación hizo que Anders estallara en un ataque de risa, así que Piers no tardó en unirse. Cómo iba a echar de menos esos momentos tan cotidianos...

Al caer la noche, llegó el turno de la botella de vino, que consumieron junto a unos trozos de queso y pan. El alcohol hizo que se les soltase la lengua. Anders contó con todo lujo de detalles una de sus escapadas del Círculo en la cual había cruzado un río a nado y, los templarios, al llevar armadura, no pudieron perseguirle y le lanzaban gritos enojados desde el otro lado. Rieron imaginando la escena. Piers, por su parte, también aseguró haber vivido una persecución a un apóstata: un peligroso mago de sangre se había ocultado en unas montañas cerca de una pacífica aldea de la que ya había secuestrado a dos niños. A Piers le habían encomendado la tarea de darle caza, y no dudó en alardear de lo fácil que fue gracias a sus habilidades. Anders estaba fascinado y, quizás a que el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza, atribuyó esas habilidades a la musculatura de Piers asumiendo que esto le convertiría en un gran luchador. No puso en duda en ningún momento la veracidad del relato.

Ya de madrugada resolvieron que el día había sido genial, pero también muy largo: era hora de descansar. Anders quiso guardar dos pequeños trozos de tarta que habían quedado para el desayuno del día siguiente, uno para cada uno. Piers insistió en que no los guardaran, que los comieran ya, pero el mago no quiso hacer caso de su glotonería y los guardó de todos modos. La despedida, incluso siendo un poco triste, tenía que ser dulce.

Entre las mantas de su cama, Anders se sentía como un niño al que acaban de cantar su nana favorita. El día no podía haber sido mejor y, aunque intentaba repasar cada detalle en su cabeza, el sueño le nublaba cada vez más la mente. Tenía la sensación de que algo se le había pasado por alto, pero ya le preguntaría a Piers cuando despertaran. En el silencio de la noche oyó el rítmico ruido de unas pisadas, pero sus párpados pesaban demasiado y ya nada le podía importunar. Anders se abandonó al sueño.


	6. Luna Nueva

Anders se encontraba preso de un profundo desazón. Cuando despertó, Piers se había marchado y, como toda explicación había dejado una nota junto a los trozos de tarta. "Lo siento", decía. Ya la había leído varias veces, pero no le consolaba en absoluto. Con razón Piers había insistido en terminar la tarta el día anterior; ya lo tenía planeado, eso estaba claro.

Ahora la pregunta era: ¿Por qué? Una marcha tan repentina y sin despedirse era algo que no concordaba. Aún así, su instinto le decía que eso no era lo único que no encajaba. Había algo en todo lo que habían hablado el día anterior, en todo lo que se habían contado, que era extraño, pero no sabría decir el qué. Algo en su interior se lo anunciaba, conocía esa sensación, había algo entre líneas que debería haber advertido.

Tras un buen rato plantado como un tonto delante de aquella nota, Anders se dio por vencido. Tenía su promesa de que volvería, hasta entonces tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar.

Los primeros días se sucedieron sin novedades y, sinceramente, Anders no recordaba la soledad tan aburrida. Ahora, al estar sólo, ni siquiera tenía que bajar tan a menudo a la ciudad. Respecto al libro de su antiguo amigo, Varric, ya casi lo había acabado y pronto empezaría a leerlo por segunda vez aunque sin duda las intrigas que eran el punto fuerte de la historia ya habrían desaparecido.

La noche que terminó el libro no podía dormir. Cuando eso sucedía estando con Piers se daban conversación el uno al otro hasta que les entraba el sueño, pero si Anders consideraba la opción de darse conversación a uno mismo sería el día en que, oficialmente, habría perdido la cabeza. Así que optó por algo más trepidante: ¿Por qué no bajar al tramo del río y darse un baño en plena noche? Poco le importaba el frío que ya traía la nueva estación, sus facultades mágicas le servirían para permanecer caliente. Total, tampoco es que últimamente utilizase su magia para otra cosa.

Decidido, y debidamente equipado para la ocasión, inició el descenso hasta el río. Cuando ya casi estaba llegando pudo vislumbrar una tenue luz azul verdoso. Decidió ser precavido y acercarse sin hacer ruido, sin duda allí había alguien.

En efecto, allí, en la orilla, se encontraba una joven arrodillada lavando la ropa. La luz provenía de una esfera luminosa suspendida en el aire. Era una apóstata.

A Anders no le pareció que hubiera peligro alguno en alguien de su clase así que se acercó a ella, haciendo adrede más ruido del que en realidad haría al caminar para que ella se percatara de su presencia.

-¿Quién va? -preguntó alarmada mientras se volteaba.

Aunque al principio asustada, su expresión fue de puro alivio al ver el bastón en el que se apoyaba Anders y que le delataba como mago.

-Buenas noches, me llamo Anders.¿Qué hace una muchacha como usted, lavando la colada, a estas horas de la noche, me pregunto?

Una cascada de rizos negros le rodeaba el rostro, en forma de corazón. A su vez, unas espesas pestañas también negras enmarcaban sus ojos felinos. Su tez, sin embargo, era de lo más pálida. Recordaba a una noche de luna nueva.

-Creo que es evidente.- dirigió una mirada elocuente hacia la ropa.- Prefiero venir aquí al caer la noche, así evito encontrarme con cualquier pueblerino. No quiero que me persigan.

Él se vio muy identificado. Se sentía empujado a acercarse más a ella.

-Es una pena, eso explica por qué no hemos coincidido hasta ahora. Siempre vine durante el día.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta: todavía no le había preguntado su nombre. Qué torpe.

-Disculpa, aún no sé cómo te llamas.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Escarlata. Me llamo Escarlata. Y sí que es una pena que no nos hayamos visto hasta ahora. ¿A qué venías aquí durante el día?

Sinceramente, creía que no hacía falta responder a esa pregunta para saber la respuesta.

-Pues a lavar mis cosas, y también a bañarme yo, ¿a qué si no?

Ella rió. Una risa breve y graciosa, como un gorgojeo.

-Ahora sí que me arrepiento de no haberme atrevido a venir durante el día. De haberlo sabido, sí que nos habríamos conocido bien.

Anders no pudo pasarlo por alto. Estaba coqueteando con él. Se sintió halagado, siempre le habían atraído las mujeres con el pelo negro como el azabache así que ¿qué mal hacía siguiéndole el juego?

-Bueno, aún podemos remediar eso.- añadió mientras se acercaba más a ella.- ¿Dónde vives? ¿Por aquí cerca? Podría esperar aquí contigo hasta que termines tus tareas y después acercarte a casa, ¿qué te parece?

-Pues sé cuidarme yo sola.- bromeó - Pero hace mucho que no doy un paseo con alguien a la luz de la luna.

Anders esperó pacientemente a que Escarlata terminase. Al mismo tiempo, se lanzaban preguntas el uno al otro: "¿Cuánto llevas aquí?" "¿En qué Círculo te educaste?" "¿Qué tiendas del pueblo te gustan?" entre otras cuestiones sin mucha importancia. Gracias a ello Anders pudo saber que Escarlata, que llevaba más de un año allí, era incluso más desconfiada que él. No había bajado al pueblo nada más que en un par de ocasiones, y porque no le quedó más remedio. Rehuía el contacto con todo aquel que no fuera un apóstata y, y si Anders no hubiera sido uno de ellos, no se habría molestado ni en hablar con él, sino que se habría ido inmediatamente de allí sin mediar palabra.

Una vez hubo terminado su labor, Anders le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. A esas alturas ya había abandonado completamente el propósito que en un principio le había llevado allí.

-Entonces, nada de Círculos, ¿no?

-Nada de Círculos. -coincidió ella por su parte.- Es desaprovechar nuestras habilidades. Imagínate la producción que podría conseguir un agricultor que utilizase la magia para cuidar su cosecha, por ejemplo. Pero no, ahí nos tenían a todos, echándonos a perder.

-Yo es que creo que son una excusa para emplear a unos cuantos amargados supersticiosos en el cargo de templarios.

Escarlata soltó un resoplido.

-Sí, los templarios, no me lo recuerdes...

Anders podía decir con total seguridad que congeniaba a la perfección con ella, justo al contrario de cómo había sido al principio con Piers. Sintió una punzada de dolor con su recuerdo pero rápidamente se dijo a sí mismo que ahora mismo se encontraba muy bien acompañado, y dadas las circunstancias incluso la presencia de Piers no hubiera sido conveniente. Como bien se dice: "tres son multitud". Seguro que cuando volviera y Anders le hablase de la bella Escarlata se moría de envidia, además Anders no perdería oportunidad en exagerar un poco el relato de su encuentro.

Anduvieron un poco a través de una parte bastante densa del bosque. Al llegar a una cueva bastante oculta por la espesura de los árboles la maga se detuvo.

-¿Aquí es?

-Sí, el truco está en que no parezca un sitio habitable. Aquí nunca me buscarán. Pero es mucho más acogedor por dentro, te lo aseguro.

Escarlata rió alegremente echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. Se notaba que era muy risueña. El mago la encontraba totalmente encantadora. Y pensar que personas como ella habían tenido que sufrir encerrados...

El mago se disponía a entrar en la cueva cuando ella le cerró el paso. La muchacha se colocó enfrente de él con los brazos en jarras y una fingida expresión severa. Cada vez le sorprendía más.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

-Ah ¿que no puedo entrar? - Preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Claro que no! A menos que... -hizo una pausa de efecto mientras le escudriñaba con la mirada - haga suficientes méritos para ganarse el derecho. Aquí no ha entrado nadie más que yo, se podría decir que es una cueva secreta.

-¿Y cómo puedo acumular esos méritos?- Escarlata estaba iniciando un juego y, si era con ella, él estaba gustoso de entrar en él.

-Muy fácil. Nos volveremos a ver. Otra vez.- "Las veces que haga falta", pensaba él- Tendrás que divertirme, no soy fácil de contentar. Hacerme algún favor quizás, y sólo cuando esté segura de que eres mi amigo podrás entrar.

-¿Y cuándo empieza la prueba?

No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que todo aquello era tan sólo una excusa para volver a verse.

-Mañana, cuando el sol se oculte, te esperaré en el mismo sitio donde hoy nos hemos encontrado.

-Perfecto. Allí estaré.

Ninguno de los dos podía evitar sonreír. Se despidieron con un leve abrazo y deseándose una buena noche. Aquello fue el inicio de algo parecido a una amistad.


	7. Encuentros al anochecer

-Están muy dulces.- puntualizó Anders mientras cogía uno de los frutos rojos de la cesta que le tendía su compañera.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Por eso los traje. Sabía que te gustarían.

Los árboles se extendían alrededor del pequeño claro en el que ambos, sentados sobre un viejo y grueso tronco caído, se daban una merendola. Como si lo hubieran acordado, cada uno había llevado algo. Escarlata, aquella fantástica cesta repleta de frutos recogidos por ella misma; y Anders, una bolsa de manzanas. Una vez más, la esfera luminosa que Escarlata invocaba iluminaba el lugar.

-¿Y las manzanas? ¿Te gustan?

-Sí, es una de mis frutas favoritas.- aseguró antes de darle un buen bocado a una.

Anders observaba distraído el cielo nocturno a través de las ramas de los árboles. No había estrellas, y eso quería decir que estaba cubierto de nubes. Aquella era su tercera cita y a medida que pasaban los días el tiempo se iba tornando más duro.

-¿Sabes? No hay necesidad de que nos quedemos siempre a la intemperie. Aunque tú no quieras que entre en tu "cueva secreta" mañana podría enseñarte mi cabaña. Allí los dos podemos estar muy calentitos...

No pudo seguir hablando porque una gran risotada de Escarlata ahogó todo otro sonido.

-¿!Me estás haciendo una proposición indecente!? ¡Pero bueno! Creí que serías más comedido.

Anders se sonrojó. En realidad, él no tenía mucho sentido de la vergüenza pero le había pillado tan desprevenido y sus palabras habían sido dichas con el sentido más noble.

-Tú sí que eres indecente, malpensada.- bufó como toda protesta.

-Bueeeno, entonces no me importará ver esa cabaña tuya.- la sonrisa en aquella mujer nunca se apagaba - Cenaremos juntos de nuevo si te parece bien. Puedo llevar algo de cecina...

-No hay necesidad. Yo me encargaré de la cena, serás mi invitada.

Estaba convencido de que si conseguía algo lo bastante suculento como para impresionarla podría ascender en aquella amistad que habían iniciado y ganarse el derecho de entrar en su hogar.

-Veo que te lo has tomado muy en serio.- era evidente que ella sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

-Cuando empiezo algo me gusta emprenderlo hasta el final.

-Eso es bueno.

Y tras sus palabras de aprobación, Escarlata, con toda naturalidad, se apoyó en Anders y dejó su cabeza descansando en el hombro del mago. Anders no se atrevió ni quiso apartarla, pero cada vez tenía una visión más clara de esa chica, que en ese momento se le antojaba muy atrevida.

A la mañana siguiente Anders descendió hasta el río consciente de que a esas horas ella no aparecería por allí. Se desnudó y, lentamente, introdujo su cuerpo en las aguas. Había pensado que lo mejor era tomar un buen baño antes del encuentro de esa noche ya que no quería desagradar a la joven. Eso sí, bien sabía que no ocurriría nada entre ellos. La razón era muy sencilla pero muy complicada para él al mismo tiempo. Desde que Piers se fuera, algo había empezado a cambiar en él, y cuanto más se observaba más se confirmaban sus sospechas. No pensaba compartir aquel problema con Escarlata, nada debía empañar los buenos momentos que pudieran pasar juntos.

Justo cuando terminaba de vestirse se le ocurrió una gran idea. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Bajaría a la ciudad a comprar una de esas deliciosas tartas que podrían compartir en la cena de esa noche. Como Escarlata había rehuído la civilización él estaba seguro de que no las habría probado, así que sería una sorpresa y, sin duda, un éxito.

Tras meditarlo un poco, se decidió por una tarta de ciruelas. Todavía tenía tiempo de sobra que llenar en su día, así que dio una vuelta por las calles. Un paseo solo en medio del bullicio era algo que había que saber apreciar.

Al llegar al tablón de anuncios de la ciudad se detuvo. Quizás alguien necesitase que le vendiese uno de sus ungüentos o alguna hierba medicinal, pero rápidamente el anuncio más grande, en el centro del tablón, captó toda su atención.

Un anónimo avisaba de la presencia de un apóstata en la zona de las montañas. Se pedía a todos los lugareños que mantuvieran las distancias hasta que los templarios acudiesen a solventar el problema. Por si esto fuera poco, se dedicaba un apartado entero a explicar que el testimonio era verídico ya que esta persona anónima había tenido contacto directo con el apóstata.

Anders no daba crédito. Aquel anónimo sólo podía ser una persona, para él estaba muy claro, su amigo Piers. Ahora ya no sabía si podía utilizar el apelativo de "amigo" al referirse a él. Todo aquello tenía mucho sentido y a la vez ninguno. Su marcha repentina, la nota que pedía su perdón... Pero le había salvado la vida, le había dicho que se reunirían e incluso que le devolvería el favor. Si aquello era una broma del Hacedor, Anders no le veía la gracia.

Confuso, volvió a su hogar, aquel en el que quizás ya no tendría a nadie a quien esperar. Sopesó largo rato sobre el asunto y sus posibilidades. Llegó a la conclusión de que esa misma noche le pediría consejo a Escarlata. Como apóstata ella también disponía de una experiencia que podría serle de ayuda. No le gustaba verse en esa tesitura, pero no veía otro remedio.

Nada más verse, Escarlata pudo adivinar que algo no iba bien. Anders no podía disimular su disgusto. Insistió una y otra vez en que le dijera inmediatamente qué le ocurría ya que no soportaba verlo triste pero Anders no estaba dispuesto a hablar hasta que estuvieran a resguardo.

Al llegar a la cabaña, él abrió la puerta dejándola pasar a ella primero. Nada más entrar se dirigió al centro de la única habitación que formaba la vivienda y miró sorprendida los dos lechos.

-¡Pero si tienes dos camas! -su tono, más que expresar sorpresa, pedía una explicación.- No me habías dicho que vivieras con nadie.

-De eso era precisamente de lo que quería hablarte. Y lo que me tiene con dolor de cabeza todo el día.- no tenía muy claro por dónde empezar.- Hace unas semanas estuve viviendo aquí con alguien...

-¿Otro mago? -le interrumpió.

-No, no era un mago. Pero era mi amigo.- los ojos de Escarlata se abrieron como platos, como si no pudiera comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. Aún así le dejó que siguiera explicándole.- El caso es que dijo que quería irse durante un tiempo, para ver a su familia, después volvería. Aún no es tarde para que vuelva y yo confiaba mucho en él pero esta mañana...

A Anders se le quebró la voz. Se sentía engañado y estúpido. Contar toda la historia en voz alta y oírla no ayudaba en absoluto. Ella le puso una mano en el brazo, mostrando su apoyo y animándole a continuar.

-Esta mañana, en el tablón de anuncios, decían que alguien anónimo avisaba de la existencia de un apóstata en las montañas. Escarlata, tú vives en la parte del bosque que colinda con el río, sólo se puede referir a mí. Quiero creer que no ha sido Piers pero... No sé, ya no sé qué pensar.

La mirada de la maga, mientras procesaba toda la nueva información, era dura. Tras unos segundos se decidió a hablar.

-¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir vivir con alguien que no fuera un mago? Los templarios ofrecen recompensas por nosotros, quizás tu amigo se cansó de vivir de manera tan humilde.

Y sí, todo aquello tenía sentido, porque Piers le habló de su familia, en la que eran demasiados hijos, pero nunca hubo suficiente dinero.

-Has sido un imprudente. Tú puedes creer lo que quieras, pero yo estoy segura de que ha sido ese Piers. Deberíamos apoyarnos tan sólo en los que son como nosotros. Fíjate en mí.

-Llevas razón, Escarlata. Llevas razón. He sido un insensato.- sus palabras le pesaban como una losa en su conciencia.

-Ven.- ella le rodeó en un cálido abrazo.

Anders la correspondió rodeando con sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de la muchacha. Permanecieron así unos momentos. Anders se dio cuenta que ella estaba mirando la tarta que había comprado, que estaba preparada encima de la mesa.

-¿Quieres cenar? -le preguntó con su femenina voz casi en un susurro.

-La verdad es que hoy he perdido el apetito.

Entonces ella se apartó de él y, mostrando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que hacía que se le marcasen dos graciosos hoyuelos, le empujó a la cama.

-Entonces podemos empezar por el postre. Ya cenaremos más tarde, cuando hayas recobrado el ánimo. Y yo sé una buena manera de levantar el ánimo.

Su risa se elevaba en el silencio de la noche. Entonces, cuando se estaba inclinando sobre Anders, éste la agarró por los hombros.

-Espera.

-¿Qué ocurre? -saltaba a la vista que estaba contrariada. Como él no contestaba, insistió- No lo entiendo. Pensé que había química entre nosotros. Ya sabes: "magia".

Él sonrió levemente, contento de que el ambiente se hubiera relajado un poco.

-No es eso. Y sí que hay un algo. Me caes muy bien, Escarlata. Es tan sólo que...-buscó las palabras adecuadas.- No puedo, ahora mismo no.

-Así que eres tímido. ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Que es pronto para ti? ¿Es eso, Anders?

Y él sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un "No" rotundo. Él nunca había tenido problemas con sus relaciones, y Escarlata le parecía encantadora. Pero se obligó a mentir, y de su boca salió un "Sí". Él no era tímido, él nunca había tenido problemas, él no se habría negado a ella. Pero estaba aquel cambio que no le quería mostrar a nadie, y si no quería que Escarlata se enterase, tendría que hacer sacrificios.

Ella decidió dejarlo estar. No había necesidad de hacer más incómoda la situación. Se dirigió a la mesa y se dispuso a comer un trozo de tarta. Anders todavía no tenía hambre, para él había sido un día muy largo.


	8. Revelaciones

Pasaron gran parte de la última noche discutiendo qué hacer en vista de lo acontecido. Escarlata insistió en que Anders buscase un nuevo hogar y que pensase en su seguridad. Si volver a partir sólo era un problema, ella iría con él. Aún así, Anders dejó muy clara su postura: se quedaría a esperar a Piers, aunque esto implicase quedar vendido a los templarios. Ya había escapado de ellos varias veces y esta no sería distinta.

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras vienen a por ti.- Escarlata buscaba con afán en un bolsillo oculto en la manga de su túnica. Sacó una piedra y se la mostró.- Toma, si necesitas mi ayuda, sólo tienes que pensar mi nombre mientras la aprietas muy fuerte. Yo oiré tu llamada y vendré a auxiliarte. Es un artefacto mágico que he hecho yo misma.- No podía ocultar una pizca de orgullo al pronunciar la última frase.

La piedra tenía un color rojo tirando a granate que le pareció muy bonito. Viéndolo, le recordaba a su dueña. Anders aceptó la ayuda de buen grado y guardó el mineral dentro de la bolsa de cuero que pendía de su cinturón. Aún así confiaba en no tener que utilizarla.

Cuando Anders volvió a casa, después de haber acercado a la muchacha a su morada, ya era de madrugada. Decidió acostarse ya que le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar y un par de horas de sueño no le vendrían mal. Tuvo sueños, sueños alegres y luminosos en los que oía la música de un laúd a lo lejos mientras comía una deliciosa tarta de manzana sentado frente a una mesa al aire libre. El sabor de aquella tarta era lo más exquisito que jamás hubiera probado y, cuando ávido fue a coger otro trozo, su mano chocó contra otra que iba a coger la misma porción que él. Al alzar la vista comprobó que su acompañante era Piers, sentado al otro lado. De pronto, dos elegantes copas de cristal se erigían sobre la mesa. Piers se ofreció a llenar ambas con un vino que, al verterlo, desprendía una agradable fragancia a frutas.

Al despertar, se sintió feliz. Podía recordar muy vívidamente el sueño. Quiso creer que era una especie de señal, un buen augurio. Piers volvería y todo iría bien, seguro que no le había traicionado. Más animado, empezó a arreglar la casa, un poco de orden aquí y allá, y quizás debería barrer un poco el polvo también. En estos menesteres se encontraba cuando pudo captar voces a lo lejos, acompañadas de un ruido metálico.

Rápidamente se precipitó a la ventana y se asomó. A lo lejos, ladera abajo, un grupo de templarios charlaba y reía animadamente. Se dirigían hacia allí. A sus ojos, le parecían idiotas, estaban tan contentos y charlatanes que cualquiera diría que iban de excursión. Se tomó un momento para sopesar qué hacía. La situación no era tan grave como para llamar a Escarlata, si los tuviera prácticamente encima sería otra cosa, pero sería mejor evitar el enfrentamiento. Un grupo de cinco templarios enfrentándose a dos apóstatas era una pelea demasiado desigualada.

Lo mejor era huir. Salió corriendo en dirección a la cueva de su compañera tan rápido como le permitían las piernas, dando un rodeo para evitar toparse con los templarios y procurando no despeñarse monte abajo.

Cuando llegó a su destino tuvo que pararse a retomar el aliento. Entonces, contemplando la formación rocosa en la que se encontraba la cueva, empezaron a aparecer las incógnitas. ¿Le dejaría la joven pasar? ¿Había hecho ya suficientes méritos? ¿O al ser una situación de urgencia no tendría ningún inconveniente? Lo más educado sería pedir permiso.

-¡Escarlata!- La llamó. No obtuvo respuesta.- ¡Soy yo, Anders! ¿Estás ahí?

Durante unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos escuchó atentamente en busca de una señal que le indicase que la muchacha se hallaba en casa. Intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca seca.

-¡ESCARLATA!- insistió, esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Ya voy! ¿A qué viene tanto jaleo?

Una confusa Escarlata salió a su encuentro.

-Son los templarios, han venido.- le explicó, aunque ella no mostró ni un ápice de sorpresa.- Iban hacia mi cabaña, he venido aquí en cuanto los he visto y esperaba...

-¡Para un momento!- entendiendo sus pequeñas manos frente a Anders le pidió callar.- ¿Estás seguro de que no te han visto? Podrían haberte seguido, que mira que últimamente no estás muy fino...

-Completamente seguro. No he venido por el camino directo.- aclaró un poco molesto por la desconfianza.- Quería decirte que, si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo, sólo por si las moscas, hasta que se vayan.

Escarlata no lo pensó ni un instante y tomó su mano entre las suyas, atrayéndola para sí.

-Nunca he negado asilo a un amigo, mucho menos a otro apóstata.

Las cálidas palabras conmovieron a Anders, que la abrazó. Esa chica lo tenía todo: encanto, carisma, bondad, sensatez, y además era bonita. Ojalá todos pudieran aprender de ella. Entonces sintió el leve tacto de un beso en la mejilla, acompañado del aleteo sus largas pestañas contra la piel que le hicieron sentir cosquillas.

-Bueno. Sin más dilación, te esconderé de esos horribles templarios que tan asustado te tienen.- bromeó, guiñándole un ojo mientras se apartaba de su lado.

Anders la siguió gustoso al interior de la cueva. Era mucha la curiosidad que había ido acumulando a lo largo de los días. Al principio, no había nada fuera de lo normal, paredes rocosas a lo largo de un profundo pasillo que Escarlata alumbraba con su ya tan familiar esfera luminosa. Al tomar una curva, la cavidad se ampliaba notablemente revelando los aposentos de la maga. Una antorcha anclada a la pared iluminaba la estancia.

Era increíble lo acomodado que se veía, siendo después de todo un lugar dentro de la montaña. Una enorme cama con dosel ocupaba el sitio de honor, en el centro. A sus pies, un robusto y grande baúl. A la derecha, un enorme tocador de madera con adornos en dorado, repleto de peines, orquillas y accesorios de mujer. A la izquierda, una enorme estantería de libros sobre un escritorio, también con delicados adornos en dorado. Para culminar, el suelo estaba cubierto de una alfombra, lo que hacía que no pareciera tan frío. Anders estaba fascinado, por si fuera poco había un montón de artilugios mágicos diseminados por la estancia. Escarlata debía ser una maga talentosa.

-Pareces haberte quedado mudo.

-Estoy sin palabras, todo esto... -se acercó a un cilindro de cristal adornado con runas mágicas. Anders no tenía idea de qué podía ser, pero de cada uno de esos objetos emanaba la magia. - ¿para qué sirve? ¿Los has hecho tú? ¿Y dónde has aprendido? No he oído de ningún Círculo en el que enseñen nada semejante.

-Es que soy muy lista.- dijo ella dejando escapar una risa.- Pero te estás adelantando a los acontecimientos. En realidad alguien me ayudó...

Justo en ese momento Anders sintió una presencia hostil a su alrededor. En aquella misma habitación, pero no se trataba de Escarlata. Sin previo aviso, invocó una barrera protectora alrededor de los dos mientras buscaba rápidamente con la mirada de quién provenía aquella energía. Entonces, aunque con dificultad, lo vio: en el techo, en un rincón arropado por las sombras, había un demonio. Las llamas de un hechizo de fuego con el que pretendía atinarle ya se acumulaban en la mano del mago cuando Escarlata se interpuso.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡Por el Hacedor! ¡Deja eso! ¡Vas a prenderlo!- Escarlata no salía de su asombro.

-Mira, ahí arriba.- se explicó él, aún sin desvanecer el hechizo.- No se deja ver, pero hay una criatura, probablemente un demonio.

-¡No nos va a hacer nada! Se esconde porque es muy tímido, es mi mascota.

Anders tuvo que pararse a pensar qué era lo que acababa de oír, como si estuviera en un idioma extraño que tuviera que traducir.

-¿Tu mascota?- Anders no estaba seguro de ser suficiente buen actor para ocultar su asombro.

-Mimi, ven aquí, no tengas miedo. Es un amigo.- Escarlata extendió los brazos y Mimi, obedeciendo a su ama, se lanzó a ella y quedó recogido o recogida (Anders no sabía si se trataba de un "él" o "ella") en su regazo.

Anders se acercó un poco para ver mejor a la criatura, pero retrocedió de inmediato. Era grotesca. Su cuerpo estaba formado por partes de diversos seres vivos cosidos entre sí: una cabeza y piernas de un lobo, el abdomen de algún reptil, y de su espalda sobresalían unas alas demasiado pequeñas para poder levantar el vuelo. Y los ojos... Eso era lo peor...

-Escarlata, ¿me puedes explicar quién es "Mimi"?- era plenamente consciente de que tenía que medir muy bien sus palabras. Ya había imaginado varias respuestas a su pregunta y podía adivinar que ninguna le iba a gustar.

-Mi mascota, ya te lo he dicho. Bueno, y antes era un demonio que vagaba por el Velo.- distraidamente rascaba la tripa del ser.- El pobre quería un cuerpo físico, venir a este mundo, ¿sabes? Yo le ayudé a conseguirlo. A cambio, Mimi me enseñó los secretos para construir todos estos cachivaches mágicos. Son espectaculares. Ven, te enseñaré uno muy interesante que creo que te gustará.

Pero Anders ni se inmutó ante la invitación. Ella, sin embargo, no parecía ver qué había de malo.

-Escarlata, esos ojos, ¿de qué son?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Por fin empezaba a darse cuenta de qué quizás el mago no compartiera sus métodos.

-Pues de un elfo, ¿en serio crees que utilizaría los ojos de un perro, por ejemplo? Su visión no es igual que la nuestra y...-su voz se había vuelto dura y fría.

-¡No! ¡No intentes explicarme! ¡No hay razones que valgan!- sentía que estaba perdiendo los estribos.- ¡No sólo has usado magia de sangre, has usado personas!

-¡Pero si estaba enfermo, no habría durado mucho más de todos modos!- ahora los dos gritaban.- ¡Ya me lo imaginaba yo, eres un anticuado! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que te estás perdiendo por renunciar a la magia de sangre!? ¡Es lo que los Círculos quieren!

-¿¡Cómo que lo que me estoy perdiendo!? ¡Si es por culpa de ese comportamiento por el que nos quieren tener encerrados!

Y así, se lanzaron reproches y palabras hirientes el uno al otro durante un buen rato. A Anders ya no le importaba alzar la voz todo lo posible, y ella parecía estar conteniéndose para no llegar a las manos.

-¡Silencio!- una voz gutural escapó de las fauces de la bestia. Anders no podía hablar, pero no porque obedeciera, sino de puro asombro.- ¡No permitiré que le faltes al respeto a mi ama! ¡Eres un ignorante si viendo lo que ella ha logrado rechazas mi fuerza! ¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que te destroce, te aseguro que no serías el primero!

Evitando todo contacto tanto físico como ocular con Escarlata, Anders huyó de allí, arrojando la piedra roja que ella le había dado contra el suelo. Aún así, una vez estuvo de nuevo en el bosque no vio necesidad ninguna de correr, ¿qué prisa tenía? Con paso lento emprendió el camino de vuelta a la cabaña, era más sensato que congelarse durante la noche a la intemperie. Y en medio de su soledad, unas ideas comenzaron a formarse en su mente. Las pequeñas piezas de un minucioso puzle encajaban entre sí: su encuentro con Piers, el anuncio del tablón, el tipo de magia con el que Escarlata simpatizaba... Y al pensar en todo esto también se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sólo.

Una voz en su interior le hablaba de magos, de templarios, de espíritus y de demonios. Pero sobre todo le hablaba de Justicia.

-Así que has vuelto, viejo amigo.


	9. Lady Azucena

¿Debía estar sorprendido al ver luz en la vieja cabaña? No ¿Sintió temor mientras abría la puerta ante lo que pudiera encontrar? En absoluto ¿Desconocía la identidad de quien le aguardaba? Pues no. La armadura completa, casco incluido, no era impedimento alguno.

-¿Puedes hacer el favor de quitarte el casco?- le espetó sin más- No sólo apenas te dejará ver, sino que parece un cubo de metal de esos que se usan para fregar. Hasta para eso tenéis mal gusto los templarios.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación y, al cabo de unos segundos, Anders consideró la posibilidad de haberse equivocado. Sus dudas fueron rápidamente disipadas por la gran risotada de Piers, que retumbaba tras el casco.

-¡Pero será posible!- logró decir entre las risas.- ¡Yo que pensaba asustarte, o impresionarte o... No sé, algo! ¡Y mira la que me sueltas! ¿Entonces lo sabías?

-No. Más bien me he enterado hace poco.

Anders sentía una mezcla de alegría y mal humor ante el encuentro. Los últimos acontecimientos iban a acabar con sus nervios. No estaba hecho para tanto sobresalto en tan poco tiempo.

Piers dio unos pasos hacia el mago con claras intenciones de darle un abrazo y Anders vió su oportunidad para abalanzarse a por el casco.

-¡Qué te lo quites, te he dicho!

Asiéndolo con ambas manos dejó por fin el rostro de su amigo al descubierto, a lo que Piers emitió un leve quejido de protesta. Y al ver su cara, por fin después de tanto tiempo, se ablandó un poco. Estaba claro, nunca debería haber dudado de esa amistad.

-Me debes una explicación.- exigió pero esta vez con un tono más amable.- Me has engañado, eso no me gusta, Piers.

\- Ya... Y por eso te pido disculpas. Pero también te dije que te sorprendería, aunque parece que no ha salido como yo esperaba. ¿Cómo es que ya lo sabías?

-No, escucha, esto no funciona así.- Anders se apartó y empezó a ordenar algunos frascos de la estantería fingiendo indiferencia.- Tú empezaste todo esto, así que explícate tú primero. Y más vale que lo que tengas que decir sea bueno, ya he superado mi límite de argumentos estúpidos por hoy.

Estaba decidido: o se hacían las cosas a su manera o no se hacían. La confianza era una virtud muy valorada por el mago, Escarlata la había perdido, y no quería más secretos.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?- se dijo Piers a sí mismo. Buscó asiento en una de las sillas junto a la ventana y comenzó su relato.- Vine aquí buscando a alguien, en eso no te mentí. Hay un mago de sangre por la zona, pero es escurridizo y bastante desconfiado, así que no lográbamos dar con su paradero.

Todo aquello encajaba. La descripción de la actitud de ese mago era dolorosamente parecida a Escarlata. Anders se guardó su juicio y le dejó proseguir.

-Cada vez cerrábamos más el cerco. Yo y una pequeña patrulla vinimos a buscar por aquí. Me separé del grupo, fue sólo un momento. Entonces algo me atacó, no lo vi, ¿sabes? Es que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. -agitó los brazos en un gesto de impotencia.- Después, estaba aquí. No te puedo decir más.

El rostro del templario se ensombreció.

-Y me habían quitado la armadura. No tienes ni idea de lo cara que es, he tenido que pagar por una nueva y... -agitó la cabeza, como dándose cuenta de que lo que estaba diciendo no llevaba a ningún sitio.- Es igual, no te voy a molestar con mis problemas económicos. Ése capullo anda por aquí. Al principio, cuando desperté, pensé que eras tú quien me atacó, que me habías apresado y me utilizarías para algo.

Piers alzó la mirada buscando algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Anders, que continuaba ordenando los estantes, muy ocupado en realidad en poner orden a sus pensamientos en vez de a los objetos materiales. Entonces vió algo que se le había pasado por alto. Justo en el rincón de la habitación había una pequeña cesta cuyo contenido estaba envuelto en tela. Pero decir "envuelto" no sería del todo apropiado. Estaba arropado. Anders se agachó para coger, sin poder ocultar la emoción, al pequeño minino entre sus manos. No debía tener más de un mes y medio, y su pelaje era atigrado, tal y como le gustaba. Resultaba increíble que, ofuscado en los problemas, no se hubiera percatado antes de su presencia.

-Lo has traído.- no podía dejar de mirarlo. No sólo era precioso, sino que parecía curioso y juguetón.- Es perfecto, Piers.

-Me alegro de que te guste.- sin duda el cambio de conversación había aliviado la tensión.- ¿Qué nombre vas a ponerle? Es una chica.

-Notaste que me hacía falta la compañía femenina, ¿no?-Anders la volvió a dejar en su cestita. Ya tendría tiempo para ella más adelante.- Ahí te quedas, pequeña Lady Azucena.

Cuanto más rimbombante fuera el nombre, mejor. Eso era algo que el dueño tenía muy claro con sus mascotas.

-Me encanta, pero no pienses que esto soluciona el problema.- tomando asiento delante de su compañero, le miró directamente a los ojos.- Sigue, te escucho.

Piers tomó aire.

-Como te iba diciendo, al principio pensé que eras tú quien me había atacado. Por eso no lograba confiar en ti, aunque no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que no podrías haber sido tú. No había ningún indicio de que usases magia prohibida, y parecías sincero cuando decías que me habías encontrado por casualidad. Pero la mentira ya estaba dicha, y temía tu reacción si te decía la verdad, estando yo todavía convaleciente.

A Anders no le gustó nada aquella declaración. ¿Por quién le tomaba? ¿Algún tipo de bárbaro?

-Yo nunca te habría hecho daño.- afirmó con total convicción.

-Eso lo dices porque ya me conoces.- el templario extendió el brazo y posó su mano sobre la del mago, encima de la mesa que se interponía entre ambos.- Porque me quieres.- Anders ya iba a protestar, pero enmudeció ante esa verdad.- No estoy tan seguro de si no me hubieras echado a patadas medio moribundo si te hubiera revelado la verdad el primer o el segundo día.

-Yo... No sé qué decir.- repuso avergonzado y dirigiendo su mirada al tablero de madera.- Yo te salvé, y tú me engañaste.

Casi al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras se arrepintió. Justicia, con voz clara, se hizo eco dentro de su mente. Le reprendió, no estaba siendo justo.

-Pero tú también me salvaste.

Elevó de nuevo el rostro y sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar. Al ver la expresión un tanto abatida de Piers, Anders sintió una sensación que, al igual que la alegría que quedó apartada durante mucho tiempo, reaparecía en él. No sabía identificar qué era. Quizás fuera tan sólo un cúmulo de sensaciones que se agolpaban a la vez, haciendo que el agua se acumulase en sus ojos, esforzándose por salir. Casi al instante, Piers se levantó, rodeó la mesa y, agachándose a su lado, lo abrazó.

Anders se permitió llorar. Si hace unos años le hubieran dicho que en el futuro estaría abrazado a un templario entre sollozos mientras éste le consolaba no los hubiera creído. Poniéndose de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo, una leve lluvia comenzó a caer en el exterior. No tardó mucho en cobrar fuerza y el ruido del agua contra el tejado amortiguaba todo otro sonido.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, Piers. Creía que me habías traicionado. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que volverías.

-Pues ahora mismo no hay otro lugar donde quisiera estar.- Anders le miró expectante.- Si estuviera con mis compañeros ahora mismo estaría calado hasta los huesos. Espero que la lluvia no les haya sorprendido lejos del pueblo.

Anders rió ante la perspectiva de un grupo de templarios corriendo en medio del monte para guarecerse de la lluvia.

En la hora siguiente le habló de Escarlata, de lo bien que se había llevado con su nueva compañera, de lo que le había ayudado a sobrellevar la soledad, y de la decepción posterior. Había sido un golpe duro. No se molestó en defenderla ni en contemplar la posibilidad de que ella no fuera la maga de sangre que Piers y la patrulla estaban buscando. Y, entretanto, lo que empezó como una inocente lluvia acabó por convertirse en una abundante tormenta. Piers miraba preocupado el panorama a través de la ventana.

-Una duda. ¿En esta cabaña aún dejáis pasar la noche a templarios?

Anders contempló el paisaje. Nadie en su sano juicio se expondría a ese temporal.

-Eso depende. Si es un templario sincero, que se compromete a no decir más mentiras, puede quedarse siempre que quiera.

En un gesto teatral, Piers se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Palabra de honor.

Como tantas otras veces, compartieron la cena, incluyendo esta vez a Lady Azucena, que contenta tomaba un poco de leche a los pies de su nuevo amo. Y en ese momento Anders no cayó en la cuenta de su otro problema, aquel que no quería que nadie viera. No fue hasta el momento de irse a acostar. Piers ya se había quitado la armadura, quedándose vestido con unas cómodas prendas de lino. Anders, por su parte, sin saber cómo salir de ese atolladero sin ser descubierto se había quedado en su cama simplemente sentado, sin hacer nada. ¿Sería muy raro si se acostaba tal cual, túnica y abrigo incluidos? Había que hacer un intento, así que se empezó a meter en la cama.

-¿Pero qué haces? -el templario estaba desconcertado. Al parecer no se había visto tan normal como esperaba.- Ponte algo cómodo, hombre. No me irás a decir que ahora te da vergüenza que te vea en paños menores, con la de veces que nos hemos bañado juntos.

Sin mediar palabra el mago comenzó a desvestirse. No se le ocurría ninguna buena excusa. No podían volver a las mentiras, ahora no. Y quizás no pasase nada porque sólo lo viera Piers. Para ser sinceros era simplemente una cuestión de orgullo. Al desprenderse de la túnica una mancha oscura similar a un moratón quedó visible en su costado izquierdo. Piers, sorprendido, se acercó para examinarlo mejor.

-No es nada.- Anders sabía que no era nada convincente, pero se tapó con la sábana esperando que Piers no fuera muy insistente, pero ya lo conocía demasiado para saber que no sería así.

-¿Qué es eso? Parece un golpe, pero no lo es. Déjame ver.- hizo ademán de apartar las sábanas, pero Anders se las ciñó más al cuerpo.

-No es nada personal contra ti...- se disculpó el mago.- Es que me resulta difícil, y ya que lo hayas visto me parece mucho.

-¿Pero me vas a decir qué es?

Saltaba a la vista que Piers estaba desconcertado.

-Recuerdas que fui guarda, ¿verdad? Pues creo que tiene que ver con la Ruina. Parece que esté llegando al fin de mis días.

-¿Se puede curar?

Por unos segundos tan solo se oyó el repiquetear del agua. Anders negó con la cabeza. Curiosamente no le terminaba de importar el hecho de que, llegado un momento, tuviera que enfrentarse a la muerte. Se acordaba de lo de Kirkwall, y para él todo aquello sólo era un acto de justicia.

No muy lejos de allí, en el interior de una cueva, Escarlata también se encontraba acompañada de alguien afín a ella. Mimi le estaba ayudando a construir un nuevo artilugio mágico. Podía decirse que este último sería su obra maestra, ya que les ayudaría a defenderse de sus odiados templarios. Para fabricar dicho artilugio era preciso como componente principal la armadura de uno de ellos.


	10. Ataque a traición

**Este capítulo me ha quedado mucho más largo que normalmente, aunque también me he esforzado mucho al escribirlo así que espero que lo disfruten. Esta pequeña historia de Anders que decidí escribir se va acercando a su final.**

* * *

La pequeña Lady Azucena jugueteaba en el regazo de su dueño, sentado en la cama. Para Anders era una buena forma de empezar el día. Hoy se sentía mucho más despejado, desahogarse la pasada noche había obrado milagros en él. Piers, que aún no se había desperezado, le observaba desde su cama, aún tumbado. Por la mirada del templario, Anders sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando.

-Podrías tomar ejemplo de Lady Azucena. Ella se lo pasa bien.

Piers parpadeó varias veces. No entendía a qué se podía referir el mago.

-¿Que me tire a tu cama y nos pongamos a jugar los tres?

Anders interrumpió las cosquillas que en ese momento le hacía a la gatita para poder prestarle más atención a su interlocutor.

-No. Bueno, sí, más o menos. Quiero decir que a ella no parece importarle mi estado.- Anders dejó descansar la mano en su costado izquierdo, justo encima de la mancha fruto de la Ruina.- Así que deja de mirarme así, como un perro lastimero. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no me gustan los perros?

-Eso es porque ella no entiende que estás mal.

La gatita, ante la interrupción de los juegos, saltó al suelo y se dirigió a la cama de Piers. Tal vez allí hubiera más diversión.

-No, eres tú el que no lo entiende. Yo estoy bien, Piers.

Piers le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de ironía, pero decidió dejarlo estar. Se levantó para servir un poco de leche. Primero a la pequeña, después a su amo, y por último a él mismo.

-Escucha, voy a bajar al pueblo a buscar a los míos. Debemos poner fin al asunto de esa tal Escarlata cuanto antes. Ya se ha reído suficiente de nosotros. Quizás me demore en abastecernos de pociones, pero calculo que para mediodía ya estaremos por aquí.

-¿Os las apañaréis bien? Quiero decir que si estaréis preparados.

Anders conocía el potencial de Escarlata como maga y, sumándole el hecho de que usaba magia de sangre y además contaba con la ayuda de Mimi, sería un adversario formidable incluso para un grupo de templarios.

-Eso espero. La verdad es que hasta que no nos enfrentemos a ella no lo sabremos.- sin más dilación, Piers comenzó a ponerse su armadura.- Te agradecería que nos guiases hasta su cueva, estaría bien pillarla desprevenida.

Anders iba a ayudar a los templarios... No se reconocía a sí mismo. ¿En qué momento exactamente todo se había puesto del revés? Probablemente en el instante en que, sin saberlo, rescató a uno de las garras de la muerte. Estaba visto que al Hacedor le gustaba jugar con el destino de las personas de la manera más insospechada.

-Sé que no debería inmiscuirme más aún en este asunto, pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.- Anders fue a por una bolsa de piel provista de distintos compartimentos, muy útil para organizar y guardar pociones, y se la tendió a Piers.- Al menos por ti. Los otros templarios...

-Te dan igual, lo sé.- terminó la frase su compañero, al mismo tiempo que cogía la bolsa y le agradecía el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Iré con vosotros, y compra pociones de lirio para mí también porque intentaré asistiros en todo lo que pueda. Un sanador os vendría muy bien.

Piers asintió. Estaba decidido.

Al cabo de unos minutos Anders observaba cómo su antiguo paciente, su amigo, y primer templario al que apreciaba descendía la ladera bajo un cielo cubierto de nubes. Suspiró al pensar en que últimamente su vida se basaba en esperar a ese hombre.

El día, en lo que al tiempo se refiere, no mejoró en absoluto. Las nubes se volvían cada vez más oscuras y a lo lejos, en el firmamento, espontáneamente se dejaban ver los resplandores de varios rayos. Lady Azucena estaba asustada y nerviosa, pero no tanto como su amo, que esperaba que todo aquello no fuera un mal presagio.

-Tranquila, pequeña, verás como esta noche solo tenemos buenas historias que contar.- recitaba Anders casi más bien para sí mismo.

Un murmullo lejano anunció la llegada de la patrulla templaria. Nada más verlos Anders supo que algo no iba bien. Uno de ellos, el más bajo y robusto, estaba más separado del resto e iba refunfuñando. Piers aceleró el paso, adelantándose al grupo.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- quiso saber el mago.

-Que se parece a ti. El pequeño Wanda no es muy tolerante.

Anders arrugó la nariz. No creía que Wanda le fuera a caer bien.

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos comenzaron las presentaciones. El grupo completo quedaba compuesto por Piers, armado con espada y escudo; Diane, una arquera mucho más alta que la media, lo que no le dejaba pasar desapercibida; Ron, un muchacho joven que, al igual que Piers, cargaba con su espada y escudo; Wanda, que curiosamente aparte de ser el más bajito también era el más ancho y portaba toda clase de puñales y dagas; y por último el recién acoplado Anders, con un bastón de roble y su aptitud mágica.

-¿De verdad esto es necesario?- inquirió Wanda señalando a Anders con un movimiento de cabeza, ¿para qué iba a disimular a lo que se refería?

-Calla y haz el favor de comportarte. Sabes tan bien como yo que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.- le regañó Piers.- Aunque si te empeñas, puedes demostrar ser tan maduro como Lydia y dejarnos tirados a todos.

Si Wanda tenía algo más que decir se tragó sus palabras. Si ya había habido una deserción otra baja en sus filas no sería nada conveniente. Si el resto de los templarios era de la misma opinión que su pequeño compañero al menos no lo dejaron ver.

-Bueno... Haré un breve repaso del plan.- Piers se posicionó delante de todos ellos para hacerse escuchar.- Anders nos indicará dónde está exactamente la cueva en la que se oculta la maga de sangre. Una vez allí, Ron y yo pasaremos primero, a ser posible la forzaremos a salir. Entre tanto, Wanda y Diane esperarán fuera, listos para atacar y, si nos demoramos más de cinco minutos dentro, entrarán a ayudarnos. Si el interior de esa cueva es tal como nos lo ha descrito Anders, meternos todos de golpe sería un caos.

Anders comprendía el plan: hacerla salir y abatirla entonces o, si no resultaba, entrar y enfrentarse a ella en su terreno.

-Lo que no tengo muy claro es con qué grupo debería ir Anders.- Todos dirigieron ahora su atención al mago.- Así que aquí pido tu opinión: ¿entrarás con nosotros o esperarás tu turno fuera?

-Creo que lo más sensato sería entrar contigo y Ron. Podría cubriros con una barrera protectora. Será más seguro, no sabemos qué nos podemos encontrar.

Y así, sabiendo cada uno cuál era su papel, comenzaron el lento descenso hacia la espesura del bosque. Nadie hablaba mucho. Algún comentario sin importancia sobre el tiempo, lo bonito de los árboles... Esas cosas. Palabras sin otro cometido que aliviar la tensión del momento. En un momento determinado, mientras Ron hacía referencia a la fauna del lugar, explicando que aquella criatura que Diane había confundido con un conejo era en realidad una liebre, Piers se acercó a Anders.

-¿Cómo vas?

Y Anders se devolvió la pregunta. Wanda no paraba de dirigirle miradas, como vigilando. A Anders le hubiera gustado que existiera algún tipo de hechizo que le permitiera leer su mente.

-Un poco intimidado entre tanto músculo. Por lo demás, bien.

-No te preocupes por los chicos. A excepción de nuestro pequeño amigo todos te aceptan. Te están agradecidos por salvarme. Es sólo que Wanda tuvo problemas con un apóstata, algo serio, según tengo entendido. Aunque no sé los detalles.

Anders asintió levemente. Eso justificaba su actitud, pero solo en parte.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos centremos en la tarea. Lo personal es mejor darlo de lado. Después de todo, cuando esto termine, no nos volveremos a ver.- los ojos de Piers mostraron su sorpresa, a lo que el mago de apresuró a añadir.- Tú y yo probablemente sí, ellos no creo. Tú y yo ya no perderemos el contacto.- una pausa.- ¿no?

\- Eso creo.

Casi sin darse cuenta habían llegado a las inmediaciones de la cueva. Todos sabían que estando tan cerca ya no debían hablar entre ellos. Tenían que cualquier sonido, por leve que fuera, pudiera delatarles. Anders cuidaba sus pasos, esquivando como podía cada pequeña ramita caída, algo bastante difícil si estabas en medio de un bosque. Piers les hizo señas a él y Ron para que le siguieran. Wanda y Diane quedaron atrás.

Como había quedado acordado, Anders invocó barreras mágicas, listas para protegerles en caso de necesidad. Conforme iban avanzando por el túnel de la cueva el mago observaba en busca de algo, alguna señal, que les indicase que Escarlata estaba preparada, esperándoles. Todo estaba igual. Aún así, algo no iba bien, Justicia se removía inquieto en su interior.

Al doblar una esquina, ante ellos, apareció la amplia habitación de Escarlata, con todos sus bonitos muebles adornados y artilugios esparcidos aquí y allá. En el tocador, la muchacha se recogía el pelo en un abundante moño. A sus pies, Mimi les observaba. No se alteraron ni un ápice, les estaban esperando.

-Ríndete sin oponer resistencia y todo será más fácil.- anunció Piers con voz imponente y clara. No hacían falta las presentaciones.

Escarlata abrió un cofre. Estrajo varias orquillas y fue añadiéndolas a su peinado.

-¿Y por qué no te rindes tú, templario? Bastante nos hemos rebajado los magos. Un poco de ejemplo por vuestra parte estaría bien, para variar.

Ante la mirada atónita de Anders y Ron, Piers hincó la rodilla en una reverencia de lo más exagerada. Anders sintió un inmenso bochorno, y por el rubor que se extendía por las mejillas de Ron podía deducir que sentía más o menos lo mismo. A Piers, arrodillado, no alcanzaba a verle la cara.

-¿Pero qué haces? -Anders casi escupió las palabras.

Ron no tardó mucho en pasar a la acción. Cargando con su escudo frente a él se lanzó contra Escarlata. Quedó detenido a medio camino con la espada preparada para asestar un golpe. Su cuerpo se retorció mientras cambiaba de postura y se oyó un desagradable "crac". Firme como una estatua profirió un fuerte grito de dolor. Decir que Anders estaba desconcertado era quedarse corto.

-Vaya, ¿te he roto algún hueso? Perdona, quizás fui un poco brusca.

Y Escarlata rió, con esa risa fácil tan característica de ella que antes Anders consideraba adorable. Ahora se le antojaba odiosa.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo, bruja!?- vociferó el mago al tiempo que se precipitaba hacia los dos templarios. Se agachó junto a Piers, su rostro estaba contraído y se esforzaba por respirar. No podía hablar. Ron había perdido todo el color y parecía estar a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Entonces los vio. Dentro del cofre del que Escarlata estaba sacando las orquillas que se iba colocando en el pelo había un ejército de mini templarios. Varias filas de figuras metálicas, perfectamente articulables. Dos de ellas ya habían sido alteradas. Tenía que analizar la situación, y deprisa. Por más que intentaba disipar el hechizo que ataba a sus amigos, era en vano. La maga se protegía de la posible magia con una barrera especialmente destinada a tal fin, mucho más potente que la de Anders, sin duda la magia de sangre tenía algo que ver. La voz de Escarlata interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Me vienes que ni pintado, Anders. Mimi ya se ha hartado. Quiere un cuerpo humano, ¿sabes? En este se encuentra muy impotente. Iba a utilizar el de uno de ellos, pero ya que has venido, ignoraré que eres un sucio traidor y utilizaremos el tuyo, que por lo menos eres un mago.

Había dicho que Mimi se encontraba "impotente" en ese cuerpo. Pero ¿cómo de impotente? Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Anders se acercó, lleno de ira. Escarlata se apresuró a protegerse de cualquier hechizo, preparada contra la magia del mago. Lo que no esperaba era que, como una excepción, Anders iba a recurrir a la fuerza física propinando una patada al pequeño demonio que lo lanzó un par de metros más allá.

-¡Serás hijo de...!

Aquello le pareció tan fuera de lugar que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que Justicia, desconocido para ella, le golpease con una fuerte energía que la tumbó. Con todo el alboroto el embrujo que caía sobre los templarios se debilitaba. Con pasos lentos pero certeros Piers fue acercándose poco a poco a Mimi, que yacía inconsciente al lado de una armadura de templario a medio fundir. Su armadura. Solo fue necesario un tajo propinado por su espada para diseccionar la cabeza del cuerpo de la criatura.

Escarlata poco podía hacer aparte de intentar defenderse de Justicia. No le quedaba espacio para la ofensiva. Ron, visiblemente mareado, había cogido el cofre con los muñecos templarios y lo sujetaba fuertemente contra el pecho, custodiándolos. Al pobre muchacho no se le podía pedir más.

Y cada vez la balanza de la victoria se inclinaba más hacia el lado de los templarios. La maga había quedado arrinconada, ya exhausta, y Piers y Justicia se iban aproximando, mermando sus fuerzas y contándole el paso. El eco de pasos anunció la llegada de Wanda y Diane, pero ya prácticamente no eran necesarios, en un último golpe con su escudo, Piers había acertado en la cabeza de Escarlata, noqueándola.

Anders se relajó, notando que la presencia de Justicia se desvanecía ante el fin de la amenaza. Ya se volvía para ayudar a Ron, que no parecía encontrarse muy bien, cuando de improvisto Justicia volvió a ocupar su lugar. Ante la mirada atónita del resto del grupo Wanda ya se encontraba prácticamente encima de Anders, puñal en mano, a escasos centímetros de su cuello. Justo antes de que el metal alcanzase la piel, una nueva oleada de energía hizo volar, literalmente, al templario. Golpeó el techo y cayó produciendo un fuerte estruendo en un un completo lío de brazos y piernas.

Justicia desapareció, dejando a Anders desamparado. No hacía falta ser forense para adivinar que Wanda estaba muerto.


	11. Una verdad

-Todos lo hemos visto, ¿verdad?-la voz de Piers sonaba con fuerza entre las paredes de piedra.- Ha sido un accidente. Fruto de la imprudencia de Wanda.

Ya llevaban un buen rato discutiendo. Anders sabía que cuando salieran de la cueva el cielo ya se habría oscurecido. No obstante no había prisa, Escarlata seguía inconsciente pero la habían amordazado para evitar posibles disgustos.

-Pero no esperarás que cuando expliquemos qué ha pasado ellos también lo consideren un accidente.- añadió Diane.

Del grupo, aquella mujer era la que parecía mantener la cabeza fría. Piers lo intentaba, pero un ligero temblor en sus manos delataba su nerviosismo. Ron estaba más afectado y, al igual que Anders, se dedicaba más bien a escuchar a los otros dos templarios, mayores y más experimentados que él.

-No, pero nosotros sí sabemos que fue así. Así que no , si se os pregunta diréis: "Wanda falleció en un trágico accidente, dentro de la cueva de la apóstata, a causa de su precipitación."

Si Anders ya se había sentido fuera de lugar entre los templarios ahora se sentía realmente incómodo. Al menos habían sido lo bastante sensatos como para comprender que, aunque había acabado con la vida de Wanda, había sido casi de manera involuntaria y en legítima defensa propia. Y respecto a la versión que iban a dar de lo sucedido, tampoco era mentira.

-No podemos cargar con todo.- apuntó preocupado Piers.- Nos llevaremos a la muchacha. A la cueva se puede volver más tarde para desmantelar todo esto.

-Sí que podemos. Yo me encargaré de Wanda. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

No dando más coba a la conversación Anders se puso manos a la obra. Cuanto antes, mejor. Tampoco tenía mucho sentido dar vueltas y vueltas al mismo tema. No era delicado a la hora de ver sangre y heridas, así que no tuvo problemas al encargarse del cuerpo. Con cuidado retiró gran parte de la armadura que, al ser muy pesada, dificultaría el transporte. Después lo envolvió en una alfombra y se lo cargó a los hombros como un fardo. Ojalá aquel hombre hubiera sido más razonable.

Piers llevaba en brazos a Escarlata. Así, el grupo inició su camino hacia la ciudad. Anders no pudo evitar fijarse en que a pesar de los actos de la apóstata, Piers la llevaba con todo el cuidado posible. Era un buen hombre, sin duda, de esos que no abundan. Con una mano le hizo un pequeño gesto al mago, indicándole que se separasen un poco del grupo. Disimulando, aminoraron el paso dejando que Diane y Ron se adelantasen.

-Hay algo que me inquieta, Anders. El de antes, cuando todo se ha puesto feo ahí dentro, no parecías tú...

Anders sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, y casi le gustaba. Podían estar juntos, pero Justicia y él eran dos entidades completamente distintas por muy afines que fueran. El problema radicaba muchas veces en dónde estaba el límite donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

-No andas desencaminado. Era Justicia, se trata de un espíritu. Verás, en raras ocasiones los espíritus...

-No, no hace falta que me expliques.- le paró Piers.- No es la primera vez que lo veo, era lo que sospechaba cuando lo he visto. Conocí a una maga a la que también le acompañaba un espíritu, es como cuando un demonio os intenta poseer, ¿verdad?

Anders lo sopesó unos momentos.

-Bueno, sí, pero no en plan "malo". Todo lo contrario. La pena es que llamamos más la atención de los demonios que de un espíritu.

A Anders le hubiera encantado hablar más sobre el tema, incluso bromear un poco sobre estos huéspedes con su amigo, pero dada la seriedad de la situación en que se encontraban, llevando consigo un cuerpo y una fugitiva, decidió cambiar de tema a asuntos que eran de más importancia en ese momento.

-Por cierto, Piers, ¿qué vais a hacer con ella?

El templario lanzó una mirada elocuente a la menuda mujer en sus brazos.

-¿Con ella? Tendrá un juicio. Pero que vamos, no hace falta. Todos sabemos cuál va a ser el resultado. No la buscaban por nada, y allí dentro había demasiadas evidencias en su contra.

Anders tragó saliva. La ejecutarían. En un rinconcito de su corazón sintió lástima, no por la auténtica Escarlata, la maga de sangre; sino por la de mentira, la Escarlata talentosa, alegre y bonita a la que había cogido cariño. Qué pena que no fuera real.

Al tener las manos ocupadas y no poderle dar la típica palmada en el hombro, Piers le dio un pequeño codazo amistoso a Anders.

-Vamos, que te veo con la cara muy larga. Nosotros estamos de una pieza, no fue tan mal.

Anders bajó aún más la voz para que no le oyeran Ron y Diane.

-No, ahora mismo podría ser yo y no Wanda el que estuviera muerto, con una daga atravesando mi cuello. Prefiero que sea él en vez de yo. No está tan mal.

Pero el lento caminar hacia la ciudad dio para mucho pensar al mago. Porque había cierta ironía en el resultado de la misión de los templarios. Escarlata sería juzgada y ejecutada por sus crímenes, mientras Anders caminaba libre a su lado. Wanda, cegado por la ira, había resultado muerto. Anders podría seguir disfrutando de los días y sus noches. Y Piers era ajeno a todo eso, qué injusto... ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera lo de Kirkwall?

Al llegar a la ciudad, entre todos los templarios, compraron un carro con un burro para poder llevar a Wanda y Escarlata. Ya estaba todo dispuesto, listos para partir. Diane y Ron montaron al carro.

-¿Os las apañaréis sin mí?

-El trabajo está hecho. El resto son formalidades.-Diane se aseguraba de que Escarlata estuviera bien colocada.- De momento no hay nada más.

Piers no parecía muy conforme.

-Si pasa algo, aparece un nuevo apóstata loco o lo que sea, mandad un mensajero.

La mujer miró a Anders de manera suspicaz. Pareció querer ir a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento Ron puso el carro en marcha, haciéndola tambalearse. Cuando recobró el equilibrio simplemente inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida. Anders devolvió el gesto.

-Buena gente tus compañeros. Nunca habría pensado que, después de un problemón así, unos templarios me justificarían.

Piers alzó los brazos en señal de exasperación.

-No se trata de templario o no templario. Se trata de que somos personas razonables. No encasilles a todo el mundo.- Piers dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cabaña. Sin esperar a Anders comenzó a andar.- Si no quieres que me lo piense mejor y me vaya ya mismo, va siendo hora de que dejes esa cantinela. Me sienta mal, ¿sabes?

La pequeña reprimenda entristeció un poco a Anders. Si lo sumabas a los remordimientos por la necesidad de revelarle a Piers quién era y sus crímenes, su ánimo se había tornado bastante gris. Se apresuró a alcanzar a su amigo. Le tenía aprecio y disfrutaba de su compañía, no quería molestarlo.

-Eres buen tipo, pero tienes que abrir tu mente.

-Llevas razón.-admitió aunque un poco a regañadientes.- Intentaré cambiarlo.

Continuaron su camino en animada charla. Aunque Anders no sabría decir de qué estuvieron hablando, simplemente no lo recordaba, no había prestado mucha atención. Su mente divagaba por las calles de Kirkwall. Todo estaba en llamas y se oían los gritos de la gente. Piers pareció percatarse de la poca atención que le prestaba y paró de golpe.

-Anders, ¿serías tan amable de darme tu opinión sobre lo que te iba diciendo?

-A mí me parece todo muy bien.

Confiaba en haber esquivado la trampa.

-Aha... Y qué más.

No había habido suerte.

-Bueno, vale, no me enterado de nada. Estaba en mi mundo. Me has pillado.

-¿Tengo que preguntarle a ese tal Justicia entonces, a ver si ha estado más atento? Es que mira que estás raro desde lo de tu amiga. ¿Seguro que no te me habías colado por ella? Que estamos entre amigos.

-No, no es eso. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

-¿Y me va a gustar lo que tengas que decirme? Porque por tu cara...

-Yo diría que no, amigo. Por favor, no te adelantes. En cuanto lleguemos a la cabaña y nos sentemos hablamos.

Era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Una confesión, revelar algo tan oscuro de su pasado, así de repente. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Algún tipo de redención? Aún así un fuerte impulso le obligaba a contar la tragedia de Kirkwall. Sentía que debía hacerlo, quizás sólo fuera un sentimiento egoísta que buscase aligerar su carga torturando al pobre Piers con la verdad. Anders no tenía muy claro cuál sería el resultado pero su conciencia no le permitía dar la vuelta.

Quedando poco tramo para llegar a su hogar, comenzó a caer una fina nevada que amenazaba con volverse más intensa. Recorrieron el camino que quedaba corriendo para guarecerse lo antes posible. A Anders le recordó al día en que tuvieron que huir del librero al que Piers le había robado un libro para el mago. Esto hizo aflorar una sonrisa a sus labios, pasase lo que pasase siempre quedarían los recuerdos y los buenos momentos.

Anders encendió la chimenea y tomaron asiento. Piers se había tomado la libertad de rebuscar entre la comida y sacar una bolsa llena de frutos secos que ahora comía metódicamente. Esperaba. Había llegado el momento.

El mago se sentó frente a la chimenea, directamente en el suelo, quedando cara a cara con Piers. Examinó su rostro, ahora tranquilo. Grabó esa imagen en su mente. A saber si volvería a verle así.

-Hay algo que no logro quitarme de la cabeza. No he hablado de ello con nadie desde que llegué aquí. En realidad, es como si fuera una especie de secreto.

Pequeñas arrugas empezaban a formarse en la frente de Piers.

-No puedo imaginar a qué te refieres, continúa.

-Yo he estado huyendo. Soy un fugitivo, no simplemente un apóstata. Yo...- la pequeña Lady Azucena fue a acurrucarse al regazo del mago. Anders la abrazó, así se sentía más protegido.- No puedo seguir huyendo, no de todo el mundo. Desde que vine a parar aquí he estado reflexionando, y tanto tú como Escarlata habéis sido el último empujón que me faltaba. He sido un necio. Creí que avanzaba hacia la Justicia, cuando la Venganza nunca significó lo mismo. Hacer sufrir a inocentes no es Justicia.

Piers tenía cada vez más cara de incomprensión pero parecía lograr contenerse para no preguntar y dejar que el mago se explayase ahora que por fin se había soltado.

-Siempre he luchado por la libertad. Primero por la mía, después por la de los demás magos. Pero a veces los medios más rápidos no son los mejores. Debí seguir con mis manifiestos, simplemente, de forma pacífica. Así el mundo ahora mismo sería un lugar muy distinto. Más seguro. Este gran conflicto no existiría...

-Anders.- interrumpió finalmente Piers.- O te explicas bien, o no te entiendo. Deja tanto rodeo, ve al grano.

-Lo siento... De verdad que ahora lo siento, Piers.- una disculpa, dirigida a quienes ya no podían oírle.- Yo soy el responsable de la tragedia de Kirkwall.

Cuando Anders se atrevió a levantar la mirada vio que los labios de Piers estaban tan apretados que apenas formaban una fina línea. Con la mano derecha sujetaba la bolsa de frutos secos, tan fuertemente que sus nudillos contrastaban pálidos. Con un rápido movimiento se la arrojó con fuerza a la cara. Lady Azucena corrió asustada a esconderse. Anders casi hubiera preferido que le hubiera gritado. Insultado incluso. No esperaba que a continuación se levantase, lo asiera firmemente del cabello, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás obligándole a mirarle. Su instinto le pedía que cerrase los ojos para evitar mirar a ese iracundo Piers. Era doloroso verle así, y más por su culpa. Pero Anders sabía lo que debía hacer, así que permaneció dócil y le sostuvo la mirada. El único indicio de debilidad fue la lágrima que se derramó por su mejilla izquierda.


	12. Un nuevo concepto

Piers se había ido sin mediar una palabra. Otra vez. Anders se encontraba inmóvil en medio de la habitación sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No le apetecía nada, solo pensar. Pensar en lo ocurrido y en si había obrado bien, al igual que preguntarse si aquella sería la despedida definitiva y esa expresión de rabia sería la última que recordaría de él. Apenas había pasado un minuto desde que Piers salió por la puerta y la ligera nevada se había transformado en una tormenta de nieve. Preocupado, decidió echar un vistazo por la ventana.

Se sorprendió al ver que Piers volvía prácticamente corriendo, a más velocidad de la que se había ido. Anders se apresuró a abrir la puerta dejando que el pobre hombre, cubierto de copos de nieve y tiritando, volviera a pasar.

-¡Me cago en...!- maldijo mientras se dirigía a la chimenea.

El ambiente se había enrarecido. Nadie sabía muy bien qué decir y el tiempo parecía fluir más lento que nunca. Anders fue frente a la chimenea también, hacía demasiado frío. Eso sí, dejó una distancia prudencial con el otro hombre, como si mantener el más mínimo contacto fuera a hacer que el mundo se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Permanecieron en silenciosa reflexión escuchando el chisporrotear de las llamas y la tormenta de nieve hasta que a las tripas de Piers les pareció oportuno interrumpir para anunciar que tenía hambre.

Anders se levantó, cogió un tarro que contenía queso conservado en aceite, un poco de pan, y lo dispuso todo en una bandeja de madera que dispuso ante su compañero. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero comenzó a comer ignorando al mago completamente. Éste último cogió una manzana y, lentamente, mordisco a mordisco, llegó un momento en que sólo tenía el corazón de la fruta entre sus manos.

-Eres imbecil.

-Lo sé.- agregó Anders. ¿Para qué iban a discutir en algo que estaban de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué me lo has dicho? Podrías haberte callado, y ahora mismo estaríamos tan felices los dos.

Ésa era buena pregunta.

-No podía guardármelo para mí. Y tú no te lo merecías.

-¿El qué no me merecía? ¿La tranquilidad que tenía antes? Porque si lo que buscabas es enfadarme y crearme un dolor de cabeza increíble lo has conseguido.

-No te merecías la mentira. Siempre he pensado que es mucho mejor saber la verdad aunque sea dolorosa.

Piers lo miró largamente.

-¿Tú crees?

-Eso creo...

-Pues a veces la verdad... No te trae nada bueno. Y lo cambia todo. No sé si podré mirarte con los mismos ojos a partir de ahora. ¿De veras valió la pena?

Y Anders, poniendo todo en una balanza, podía decir sin lugar a dudas que no valía la pena. Tantos disgustos por algo que consideraba justo... Y ahora vuelta a empezar, justo cuando parecía que había algo sólido en su vida y ya se estaba rescrebrajando otra vez. No se entendía a sí mismo.

-¿Me pasará lo que a Escarlata? ¿Me llevarás contigo para enfrentarme a un juicio? ¿Verías... Cómo me ejecutan?

El rostro de Piers palideció ligeramente y sus pupilas se dilataron, como si en ese instante pudiera vislumbrar la escena dentro de su cabeza.

-Creo que iría. Pero en el último momento cerraría los ojos con fuerza.- meneó la cabeza, como queriendo sacudirse esos pensamientos. Seguidamente se levantó y se dirigió frente a la ventana.- Pero ya basta. Me va a estallar la cabeza, en serio. No quiero hablar. Tengo que pensar. Son muchas cosas. Demasiadas.

Las horas se sucedieron una a una sin que Piers pareciera llegar a ninguna conclusión. Observaba la tormenta a través de la ventana como si, en verdad, estuviera viendo otra imagen completamente distinta. Probablemente era eso lo que ocurría, revivía todo lo acontecido con el mago.

Anders, agotado, se acostó. Pero su cabeza tampoco paraba de divagar. Le escocían los ojos y la realidad se mezclaba con pesadillas. Incómodo, fue a voltearse en la cama. Quizás un cambio de postura ayudaría. Entonces se encontró a la imponente figura de Piers mirándole fijamente, de pie a su lado. Se asustó y dio un pequeño brinco, por unos momentos casi ni lo había reconocido.

-Ya he tomado una decisión, pero quiero asegurarme. Quiero que respondas a algunas preguntas.

Anders se incorporó. Se sentía indefenso y los ojos de su amigo parecían poder ver a través de él.

-Sólo dime lo que quieras saber.

-Respecto a la tragedia de Kirkwall... Quiero sinceridad por tu parte, si no me dices la verdad, lo sabré, te lo aseguro. -tragó saliva en un intento de que se deshiciera esa especie de nudo que sentía en la garganta.- Si pudieras volver atrás en el tiempo, ¿lo volverías a hacer? No, mejor aún: si en el futuro se te presentase una oportunidad parecida, en la que considerases que haciendo un acto similar impartirías justicia, ¿lo harías?

Anders se tomó su tiempo para meditar la pregunta. De un modo u otro, desde aquel suceso, se lo había planteado varias veces. A vista de los resultados no podía decir que hubiera valido la pena e incluso, ahora desde la distancia, era casi seguro decir que había sido contraproducente.

-No.- en ese momento pudo atisbar un pequeño destello en los ojos del templario.- No podía saber que todo iba a salir tan mal, que los magos íbamos a ser más marginados incluso que antes. Ha sido inútil y un fracaso, de principio a fin. Y las víctimas, eso es lo peor. Me corroen los remordimientos, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. No puedo deshacer lo hecho. Va a estar ahí como un acto, una decisión tan marcada en mi vida, que me acompañará siempre. No sé si existe algún tipo de redención para mí, pero simplemente desaparecer no es la solución. Ni tampoco el estado de abstracción total en el que me encontraba hasta que tú llegaste.

Sentía que el corazón latía muy deprisa dentro de su pecho, y a pesar de no estar haciendo ningún tipo de ejercicio incluso notaba la respiración acelerada y el sudor en la frente.

-En gran medida a ti te debo el ver las cosas tan claras ahora. Comprendo tu decepción. No sé qué decisión tomarás para conmigo, pero quedo en tus manos. Aún así, incluso si me ejecutasen no cambiaría mucho el curso de los acontecimientos. Soy consciente de que la Ruina me llevará con ella más pronto que tarde.

Piers se sentó a su lado y alzó la mano en busca del cabello de Anders. Éste cerró los ojos temiendo que otra vez, en un acto de furia, se llevase un buen tirón y una reprimenda. Pero no fue así. Sus dedos surcaron y se enredaron entre los mechones, peinandolos un poco hasta que descansaron detrás de su cuello.

-Qué idiota fuiste.

El mago sostuvo la mirada unos segundos. Se levantó y cogió a la pequeña Lady Azucena, acariciando su pelaje.

-Quiero hacer algo, Piers. Algo bueno. Si tú me dejases ser libre podría emplear el tiempo que me queda para algo y no abandonaré este mundo pensando que no pude aportar nada de provecho.

Se notaba que Piers aún lo estaba asimilando todo. Él tenía la decisión más difícil al fin y al cabo.

-Comprenderás que no es todo tan sencillo. Ahora que tengo... - frunció el ceño y apareció esa media sonrisa tan característica en él.- esta nueva "información" sobre ti me siento responsable.

Anders tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar poner cara de hastío dada la situación en la que estaba.

-No me lleves a un Círculo, por el Hacedor. Eso sí que no. No he nacido para estar encerrado.

-Quizás a un Círculo no, pero no te voy a dejar campar a tus anchas. Nunca deberías habernos puesto a todos los templarios en el mismo saco, has hecho exactamente lo mismo que tantos otros con los magos, estigmatizarnos. Personalmente, yo nunca pensé en amargar la vida a ningún mago. Ingresé en los templarios con la intención de protegeros, ayudaros... Cuidar de vosotros, por así decirlo. Y mantener a ralla a los que se lo merecen.

Anders intentó asimilarlo. Un templario que era buen tipo. Un concepto totalmente inexistente e increíble para él hasta que conoció a Piers.

-Quedará entre nosotros, pero prométeme que no volverás a hacer ninguna locura, si no ten en cuenta que ya no recaerá sólo en tu conciencia sino en la mía también. Si le digo a alguien quién eres vendrán a por ti. Pero ¡Por Andraste!

El corpulento hombre, víctima sin duda de un gran nerviosismo, se levantó y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación.

-¡Necesito tu palabra! ¡Prométemelo! ¡Ahora mismo me siento como un necio por confiar en ti! ¡Debo estar completamente seguro de que pase lo que pase no cambiarías de parecer!

Anders lo observaba un poco apesadumbrado. Justificaba totalmente que Piers estuviera alterado e inseguro con su decisión. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo lo sellaba uno una promesa para que ambas partes supieran que nunca sería quebrantada? La respuesta no tardó mucho en acudir a su mente.

Con paso decidido se acercó a aquella persona por la cual ya profesaba un gran querer. Posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros para obligarle a que se inclinase un poco. Como por acto reflejo o por instinto Piers obedeció.

-Te lo prometo.

Y posó un beso en su frente, sellando la promesa para siempre.


	13. Algo extraordinario

Anders no era persona que creyera en el destino. No hasta ahora. Su vida se había ido entretejiendo de una manera extraña, como si determinados sucesos que habían acabado marcándole hubieran estado esperándole a la vuelta de cada esquina, sin importar qué camino tomase. Y todo por un buen fin. Después de tantos altibajos iba a aprovechar el tiempo que quedaba para algo bueno, beneficioso para todos sin excepción: buscar la cura a la infección de la Ruina.

Con minucioso orden tomaba notas de las conclusiones que iba sacando de un polvoriento libro que Piers había tomado prestado de una biblioteca. El plazo de devolución debía haber pasado hace mucho pero Piers insistía en que, aunque no recordaba cuál era la fecha de devolución, nadie se enfadaría si se lo quedaban un poco más. A aquellas alturas Anders conocía demasiado bien a su amigo para saber que era muy mal mentiroso pero mucho mejor ladrón de libros.

Se acomodó en la silla y echó un vistazo por la ventana. Piers había ido a buscar a un boticario. Anders ya tenía planeado preparar un brebaje, aunque sabía que no sería el definitivo tenía el presentimiento de que pronto podría crear un tónico que contrarrestara el efecto de la Ruina. Hasta entonces seguiría con su secuencia de ensayo y error. Al fin y al cabo disponía del mejor conejillo de indias: él mismo.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre sus notas y no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor. A medida que los días pasaban era peor. Para más inri la mancha de su costado se había extendido por prácticamente todo su torso.

-Juraría que todavía quedaban calmantes en el armario.- murmuró para sí.

Apoyándose en su bastón se levantó. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando sintió que le fallaban las piernas. Cayó hacia atrás. Lo peor fue el golpe. Sabía que no se había roto ninguna costilla pero una vez pasó el dolor inicial fue incapaz de levantarse. Su cuerpo no respondía correctamente así que allí se quedó.

Así fue como lo encontró Piers, tirado en el suelo jugando con la pequeña Lady Azucena. Al principio rió, pensando que era una broma, hasta que le dijo a Anders que se levantase o cogería frío y sólo recibió el silencio y una preocupada mirada del mago como respuesta. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y sin hacer preguntas lo recogió para acostarlo en la cama.

-Quizá deberías descansar un poco.- propuso- Echa una cabezada, seguro que te hace bien y cuando despiertes estás mejor.

Anders meneó la cabeza.

-Las pesadillas son cada vez peores, prefiero aguantar despierto. Tan sólo dame mis apuntes, presiento que estoy cerca de la fórmula definitiva.

El templario le tendió el libro.

-¿Qué crees que significa lo que te ha pasado?

Evidentemente evitaba ser más explícito para tener todo el tacto posible.

\- Pues que también me queda poco tiempo, así que mejor me doy prisa, eso significa. ¿Sabes si nos quedan sobres y papel de cartas? Eres el único que escribe a su familia, también tengo derecho a utilizarlos.

\- No sabía que pretendieras retomar el contacto con los tuyos.- Piers no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa.

-No seas ridículo, no voy a escribir a mi familia.- rió pero rápidamente reprimió la risa. Dolía.- Voy a escribir a Varric. Él se merece saber lo que estoy haciendo, y cuál va a ser mi final. Además, confío en su criterio. Sé que se lo dirá sólo a los que considere de confianza.

\- Eres un pesimista.- arrastrando una silla junto a la cama se sentó al lado de su amigo.- Ya das por hecho que no vas a poder superar esto. Pero podrías curarte con tu propio remedio.

Anders resopló. La misma conversación otra vez.

\- ¿Me pasas ese trozo de papel que hay encima de la mesa? El de la esquina, sí.

Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos lo arrugó hasta hacerlo una bola y lo apretó para dejarlo bien compacto. Acto seguido se la lanzó a Piers, atinándole entre ceja y ceja.

\- Y tú eres un optimista sin remedio.

Piers recogió la bola y contraatacó.

\- No quiero volver a oír hablar de la muerte en esta casa, ¿entiendes?

Y vaya que si Anders lo entendía. Cuando Karl murió se pasó noches enteras sin dormir pensando lo que había ocurrido y cuando por fin dormía era porque caía rendido. Aún así, ya lo tenía asumido. Esa noche, tras seguir con su arduo trabajo de investigación desde la cama no pudo dormir, efectivamente, pero nada tenía que ver con el temor a la muerte.

Tenuemente alumbrado por la luz de una vela escribía sus cartas. La primera, la cual tardó menos en terminar, iba dirigida a Varric. La segunda era para su ya tan querido Piers. Las dobló cuidadosa y pulcramente antes de mirar a su compañero, durmiendo en la otra cama. Le observó durante unos minutos. Era relajante contemplar cómo su pecho se movía al ritmo de su respiración. Le estaba muy agradecido, le estaba cuidando demasiado bien durante su convalecencia.

-Piers.- le llamó en un susurro. Estaba agotado, no despertó.- Espero que estés soñando algo hermoso. Que pases una buena noche.

Sopló la vela, escondió la carta para Piers entre el colchón, y cerró los ojos.

Los días siguientes fueron duros. El mago se encontraba totalmente indispuesto. Era incapaz de salir de la cama. En los pocos ratos que la infección le daba una tregua aprovechaba para continuar con su investigación. Piers era paciente pero hasta los hombres más optimistas tienen momentos de debilidad. A la tercera noche Anders juraría que había oído unos leves sollozos a su lado.

Cuando amaneció su compañero estaba dormido, probablemente de agotamiento, sentado al lado de la cama. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el colchón. Anders extendió el brazo y acarició sus cabellos. Después empezó a recorrer con su dedo índice el surco de una pequeña cicatriz que Piers tenía al lado de la oreja izquierda. Sus pestañas se movieron levemente, entonces abrió los ojos.

-No debe ser sano para tu espalda estar ahí. Vuelve a tu cama y ponte cómodo. Y buenos días, por cierto.

-Te encuentras mejor, ¿verdad?- Piers permaneció donde estaba, haciendo caso omiso de su proposición.- Lo noto en la voz.

-Un poco. Tomemos un desayuno. Quiero ponerme a trabajar cuanto antes.

Y así lo hicieron. Piers ayudó al mago a moverse hasta la mesa. Anders esperó pacientemente mientras Piers preparaba unas gachas de avena que sirvió en dos cuencos. Charlaron sobre cuestiones sin importancia, evitando hablar de todo aquello negativo que les rodeaba. Era como un acuerdo silencioso, ninguno de los dos había explicado las normas pero en el momento en que se ponían a la mesa la conversación debía ser meramente agradable.

Una vez estuvo recogida la mesa Piers anunció que bajaría al mercado para comprar todo lo que necesitasen durante los próximos días. Mientras, Anders podría seguir trabajando.

-Renuncio a quedarme aquí aburrido como una ostra mientras tú sigues mezclando tus potingues.- echó un vistazo al estante que habían improvisado al lado de la mesa, en el cual estaban almacenados todos ellos.- Y huelen fatal. Mejor me voy antes de que abras el primer frasco.

Anders rió, pero no dijo nada hasta que el templario cerró la puerta tras de sí. Momento en el que aprovechó para decirle a Lady Azucena:

-Él se lo pierde. Sólo tú y yo seremos testigos de este último día de trabajo. Esta noche lo celebraremos.

Sabía que esa misma mañana tendría lista una medicina para curar la infección. Si Piers hubiera sido más paciente y permisivo con el olor tan sólo una hora después estaría ayudando a Anders a envasar una docena de frasquitos. El mago se sentía orgulloso. Se tomó uno de ellos, el efecto era muy rápido y uno podía sentir la mejoría casi inmediatamente.

Cuando Piers volvió a la cabaña y no encontró ni a Anders ni la gata dentro se llevó tal susto que casi desparrama todas las compras por el suelo. El primer pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza es que alguien los había descubierto y los había secuestrado pero lo descartó al caer en la cuenta de que en aquella habitación no había signos de ningún tipo de forcejeo. Vale que Anders estaba débil, pero no se dejaría llevar sin oponer resistencia. Entonces se planteó la opción más verosímil: había salido por su propio pie. Maldijo para sus adentros al mago por su irresponsabilidad. No era sensato que saliera a caminar solo en medio de ninguna parte. Se lo imaginó tirado en cualquier lado y salió a buscarle pensando en dónde podría haber ido.

Cuando le encontró su enfado había crecido hasta límites insospechados. Anders había sido más osado de lo que esperaba y estaba tan tranquilo, tomando un baño en el tramo de río de siempre. Anders le saludó desde lejos con la mano.

-¿A ti te parece medio normal?- inquirió sin molestarse en devolver el saludo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Creo que me merezco darme un homenaje. ¿Por qué no entras tú también?

Piers ya iba a protestar cuando se percató de lo raro de la situación. El mago no parecía debilitado en absoluto, todo lo contrario. Sin duda utilizaba un fuerte hechizo para calentar el agua adyacente a él, y más teniendo en cuenta que en esa época del año el frío era ya considerable. Tenía mucho mejor color, es cierto que aún conservaba la fea mancha producto de La Ruina, pero por lo demás todo en él irradiaba una vitalidad que el templario llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver. El brillo del pelo, el color de los labios y también en las mejillas... Todo, todo... Se resistía a creer que fuera cierto, que fuera así de fácil.

-¡Funcionó!- Piers ya no era capaz ni de recordar por qué estaba enfadado hasta hace sólo unos segundos- Sabía que lo conseguirías. Te ves estupendo.

Lady Azucena jugaba con un saltamontes, ajena a lo extraordinario del suceso.

-¿Cómo ha sido? - quiso saber Piers.

\- Sería muy complicado y largo de explicar- salió del agua y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo- Por eso tienes todas las notas preparadas, también un puñado de frascos con la medicina, para que los lleves a alguien que tú sepas que pudiera reproducir la fórmula. Estoy seguro de que a través de la Orden Templaria no te resultará difícil dar con la persona adecuada.

\- Pues esto hay que celebrarlo.- Piers no podía ocultar su felicidad. Una sonrisa bobalicona se le había quedado estampada en el rostro.- Cenaremos sin privarnos de nada, abriremos la botella de vino bueno que estaba guardada. Y mañana mismo escribiré a los chicos.

Con "los chicos" se refería a sus camaradas de la orden.

\- Ya por la tarde me iré a llevarles todo el material y tus estudios. El correo les llegará antes así que ya estarán sobre aviso.

Anders salió del agua y empezó a vestirse.

\- Me parece perfecto. Manda esa carta si quieres pero preferiría que te quedases unos días más. No quiero quedarme sólo.

El tono grave de Anders hizo se filtrase algo de incertidumbre en la mente del templario. Había algo más.

\- Voy a recaer, este efecto no será duradero, no para mí. Ya te dije que era demasiado tarde para mí, no pretendo quitarte la ilusión pero sabes que te lo advertí desde un principio.

Piers tragó saliva. Eran muchas emociones en poco tiempo, como estar eufórico en la cima de una montaña viendo todo el hermoso paisaje que se extiende a tu alrededor para luego caer de golpe y encontrarte de nuevo en la realidad. Aún así no podía permitirse flaquear precisamente al final. ¿Y de qué servía desaprovechar el tiempo que pudieran compartir aún sumido en pensamientos negativos?

Fue a por la gatita y se la echó a los brazos.

\- Ven, pequeña, tenemos que volver a casa pronto porque a este paso no nos va a dar tiempo a preparar una sopa para la cena.

Aquella noche fue perfecta, Anders no podía encontrar ningún defecto a todo aquello, ni siquiera a la aguada sopa que, con la mejor de las intenciones, había preparado su compañero. Charlaron, rieron, comieron y bebieron. De alguna manera acabaron rememorando toda su experiencia juntos, desde el día en que el Hacedor decidió presentarles hasta el momento presente.

Piers apuró la botella llenando por última vez las copas.

-¿Por qué vamos a brindar?

Anders asió la suya sopesando la respuesta.

-¿Por qué, venga?-insistió. Era un hombre poco paciente.- ¿Por la cura de la Ruina?

-Nah, demasiado simple.

Alzó la copa al mismo tiempo que el templario levantaba una ceja en un gesto interrogatorio.

-Lo que es digno de celebrar es que alguien como yo esté brindando con alguien como tú.

Al caer la noche, tal como había pronosticado, el estado de Anders empeoró notablemente. Ya de madrugada apenas se podía mover, sentía dolores y no había calmante que los paliase por completo. La fiebre llegó al día siguiente. El proceso era ya totalmente irrefrenable.

Piers humedecía un paño en agua fría para reemplazar el que el mago tenía ya en la frente cuando notó que intentaba llamarle. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acercó el oído a sus labios. Apenas le llegaba un hilo de voz.

-Piers...

-Estoy aquí.

El mago quiso reír pero no pudo. Hasta eso le costaba esfuerzo.

-No estaba seguro de si eras tú. La cabeza me da vueltas y...- tragó saliva e intentó recobrar un poco te aliento- no te veo muy bien.

El templario posó su mano sobre la suya.

-Así sabrás que estoy a tu lado. Que velo por ti.

-¿No estás triste?

Claro que estaba triste pero no era eso lo que quería transmitirle. No iba a hacérselo más duro y hacer que, precisamente en esos momentos, se preocupase por él. Decidió responder esquivando la pregunta de la manera más sincera posible.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Sabía que lo tenías asumido pero lo llevas increíblemente bien.

Un par de resoplidos, parcos sustitutos de una risa, se escaparon de sus labios.

-Te he escrito una carta. Está escondida en el colchón.

Piers se emocionó levemente. No tenía ni idea. Con la mano libre comenzó a buscarla.

\- No quiero que la leas hasta que yo ya no esté.

Con una mezcla de curiosidad y respeto miraba el sobre arrugado que ya tenía en su mano.

\- ¿Te da vergüenza?

Supuso que Anders no querría responder a una pregunta tan tonta pero en cuanto alzó la mirada del papel supo que no era así. No pudo evitar sentir que las emociones se agolpaban pero se propuso mantenerse sereno. Ya no había motivos para no leer aquella misiva.

Con manos temblorosas rasgó el sobre para extraer su contenido. Había varios folios, sin duda Anders se había explayado. Empezó, como es natural, por el principio, en el que había una presentación. Sí, Anders volvía a presentarse, a introducirse, pero esta vez le revelaba cuál era su verdadero nombre y por el cuál Piers se dirigiría a él a partir de ese momento en su pensamiento.


End file.
